<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Renegades Titanic AU by novaartinoisaqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284882">Renegades Titanic AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen'>novaartinoisaqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Renegades - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Titanic AU, and i must finish it, but its my mess, this au has become a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah. the renegades are first class and the anarchists are third class. no i dont have any interesting plot or explanations. this is simply crack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danna Bell | Monarch/Narcissa, Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Ship of Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>find me on tumblr nova-artino-is-a-queen and say hi?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrian</em>
  </b>
</p><p>    Ruby’s face was pressed against the window of the car, frozen in a state of wonder. She was gazing up at the ship that was beside them, and Danna, who was sitting beside her, watched in amusement. Adrian and Oscar sat in the backseat of the car; Ruby had argued before departing that she and Danna should sit up front behind the driver because Adrian and Oscar always did. </p><p>    “How big did you say it was, Danna?” Ruby took a moment to glance at her friend before returning her eyes to the ship. </p><p>    “Nearly nine hundred feet,” Danna replied, adjusting the hat on her head. </p><p>    Oscar peaked out his window. “I don’t see what all the fuss is about. It doesn’t look any bigger than the <em>Mauretania</em>.” He leaned forward, a teasing smile lighting up his face. </p><p>    Ruby swatted at him, but he dodged her hand, smile widening into a grin. “You can be blasé about some things, Oscar, but <em>not</em> about <em>Titanic</em>! It’s over a hundred feet longer than the <em>Mauretania</em>.” Ruby turned to Danna, eyebrows furrowed. “Right?”</p><p>    Danna laughed. “Yes. The <em>Mauretania</em> was only seven hundred and ninety feet, Oscar. I can assure you that <em>Titanic</em> is longer.” </p><p>    “And far more luxurious.” Ruby sighed dreamily as their car came to a stop. </p><p>    “Oscar is just too difficult to please,” Adrian added, although he shared a knowing look with the boy beside him. </p><p>    Their doors were opened by the driver, who helped Ruby and Danna out. Adrian looked around at the crowd of people, all there for one ship. Up on the ship, he could see guests already on the decks, waving down at the masses. </p><p>    “Oh, it’s just breathtaking.” Ruby came up beside Oscar and took his arm. Oscar froze instantly, but recovered quickly, shooting an excited look to Adrian, who just rolled his eyes. </p><p>    “I’ve seen more breathtaking things,” Oscar said, looking at Ruby with what could only be described as puppy eyes. But Ruby didn’t notice his staring, and only told him to hush. </p><p>    “So this is the ship they say is unsinkable.” Adrian looked beside him, finding one of his dads, Simon, gazing up at the <em>Titanic</em>. Hugh, Adrian’s other dad, joined them, clapping a hand on Adrian’s shoulder. </p><p>    “It is unsinkable,” Hugh said. “God himself could not sink this ship, isn’t that right, Adrian?” Adrian nodded, if only to appease his dad. </p><p>    Adrian’s family wasn’t the typical family one may find. His mother died when he was little in a tragic accident, and Simon and Hugh decided to adopt him. Although most people in the world frowned upon Simon and Hugh’s relationship, nothing was ever said or done about it because of their status as elites. Neither of them cared that the world thought what they shared was unnatural, either. And Adrian, well, Adrian just saw them as his dads. </p><p>    “Max would’ve loved this. The excitement, the crowds.” Adrian turned his head, checking the faces of everyone they were travelling with just in case somehow Max was among them. But he knew that his younger brother, adopted like him, wasn’t. . </p><p>    “Yes, he would’ve. But you know that can’t happen,” Simon agreed. “Too many people. Too dangerous.” Adrian nodded in understanding. Max was ten years old, and he had a condition that made it complicated for him to be around others. His immune system was weak, making him susceptible to illnesses by the slightest cough from someone beside him. Whenever Adrian wanted to spend time with his brother, he had to make sure his person was beyond clean and that he was in perfect health. </p><p>    Danna appeared in front of Adrian and pulled him away from his parents, wrapping her hand around his arm. She directed him over to Oscar and Ruby, who had their backs turned to them but were still walking arm in arm. Adrian could only fathom how nervous and elated Oscar was. Danna gave Adrian a smile.</p><p>    “Ready to board the ship of dreams?”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nova</em>
  </b>
</p><p>    Nova was buzzing. She told herself it was her excitement to go back to America after being gone for so long, and not her nervousness of returning to the place where Ace was arrested. Her uncle, who was in prison because of the group she and the others liked to call the Renegades for betraying and abandoning them years ago. Now they kissed asses with the high society, enjoying life in luxury and riches while Nova and her friends were penniless, and her uncle behind bars. </p><p>    Nova gripped the railing of the ship, where she was looking down at the crowd of people who were seeing off the guests of the Titanic. Many were friends, loved ones. Nova didn’t know what that was like. Had never known. </p><p>    “We’re the luckiest sons of bitches in the world you know that!” Ingrid yelled in Nova’s ear, stepping up onto the railing and waving down at the people, her lips spread wide. “Goodbye! I won’t miss any of you motherfu-”</p><p>    “Oh, Ingrid, don’t be so vile.” Honey scoffed and hugged herself tighter, peeking over the railing and into the water. The woman was not shy about showing how distraught she was for leaving Europe. Nova couldn’t remember how many nights she had come home after hours, drunk and with some poor man she managed to twist around her finger. </p><p>    “Honey Harper’s right, Ingrid,” said Leroy with a grim smile, pushing up the spectacles on his nose. “And besides, we should all probably head back to our cabin. They’re on board, as well.” He nodded up toward the first class deck, and although Nova didn’t see them, she knew who he was speaking of. </p><p>    Ingrid hopped down from the railing. “Always ruining the fun, aren’t we, Leroy?” </p><p>    Leroy narrowed his eyes. “We aren’t on this boat for a joy ride, Ingrid Thompson. Might I remind you, a certain someone is sitting in a prison cell in the states right now waiting for us. We mustn’t waste time in planning if we are to get him out as soon as we dock.”</p><p>    Nova turned her head back to the crowd as they began bickering. She felt the ship jostle then, and then they were moving away from land. She watched the waving people grow smaller and smaller.</p><p>    Yes, she was nervous, she decided. It had been years since she had seen her uncle. Her friends and him were relying on her in their mission to free him. But Nova wasn’t sure how much she agreed with them anymore. How much more she could take.</p><p>    She ran her hand over the smooth railing. Even in third class, it was the ship of dreams, to everyone else. To Nova, it was a slave ship, taking her back to America in chains to face her past and make her uncle and friends proud. Outwardly, she was everything she was brought up to be. Quick, stealthy, intelligent, not trusting of anyone; the list went on. </p><p>    Inside, she was screaming. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. At First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr nova-artino-is-a-queen and say hi!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Nova</b>
  </em>
</p><p>It was stuffy inside the third class general room. It was currently just before lunchtime, and Nova was certain that the entire third class was crowded inside the room. It was too small for seven hundred people all to share. She grabbed one of the papers that was on the table in front of her and folded it up to fan her face. For once, she was jealous of Honey’s handheld fan that she carried with her everywhere. </p><p>She looked at their four person table. It was small. They were small. Once upon a time Ace had supporters around the country and at his feet, kissing his shoes. And now here they were, the four of them. Just Nova, Ingrid, Honey, and Leroy. Before they left America, Winston had been placed in an insane asylum, and Ace’s closest ally, a man nicknamed Phobia, was arrested. The four of them were all that was left. </p><p>“Little Nightmare, are you paying attention?” Ingrid snapped her fingers in front of Nova’s face. Nova blinked and sat up. </p><p>“What? Yeah, yeah, I’m paying attention.”</p><p>Ingrid raised her eyebrows. “Sure you were.”</p><p>Nova rolled her eyes and scanned their plans laid out before her. There was a sketch of Ace’s prison, a map of the city where the prison was located, and a handful of notes. </p><p>It had been decided weeks ago that Nova had to be the one to physically free her uncle. As her alter ego, Nightmare, she was unrecognizable and had yet to be caught, at least in Europe. She was currently one of the most wanted criminals in London, Paris, and a dozen other cities. The others were already being watched with every move they made due to their own criminal pasts, so they used her as a loophole to continue their crimes. </p><p>“Remind me again how all of this ties into us murdering the Council.” Nova flipped through the papers. The ‘Council’ was their nickname for the five people who were in charge of all the Renegades; they were the power hungry and stuck up asses who betrayed Ace years before and had him imprisoned. </p><p>“We free Ace, his old allies return, and our power is restored,” Honey drawled. Her eyes wandered the room, most likely for someone who was attractive. But it third class, it was hard to come by. Most of the third class guests were immigrants or homeless or both, but they all had poverty in common, and poverty was not a handsome trait.</p><p>Sweat trickled down the back of Nova’s neck. Her fingers were itching for a cigarette, but Honey had confiscated the pack she snuck onboard with them. </p><p><em>“It’s unladylike,”</em> she had said before hiding them from Nova. </p><p>Nova didn’t even like smoking. She found it rather disgusting, in all honesty, but it gave her something to do; it was something to distract her mind. </p><p>The heat of the room was growing more and more unbearable. Suddenly, Nova stood from her chair. </p><p>“If you’ll excuse me, I need a minute.” Leroy began to stand, but Nova had already started out the door when he called her name. </p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrian</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The bell for lunch would be ringing soon, but Adrian and his friends were outside on the deck, looking at the ocean before them. The others chatted with one another while Adrian was bent over his sketchbook that was perched over the fine wood railing. He looked up every few seconds, eyes pointed down toward the third class deck. There was a grandfather holding a little girl up on the railing, probably explaining the mechanisms of the ship, from the way he was pointing down below at the water. </p><p>“Do you ever sell your work, Adrian?” He turned his head up to find Danna looking at him, a ghost of a smile on her lips. </p><p>He shook his head. “I have no need. If anyone ever wants a piece of mine, I give it to them for free.”</p><p>Ruby snorted. “How charitable. Could you draw me something, Adrian?”</p><p>“You could draw me,” Oscar offered, “but I’d like a nude portrait.”</p><p>Adrian pushed him jokingly, laughing out loud. “That would cost you.”</p><p>“Well, I am worth a lot,” Oscar said, to which both Ruby and Danna laughed at. Adrian opened his mouth to respond, but it closed when his eyes found someone new on the third class deck. At first, he thought it might be a young man, because of the shorter hair and suspenders and trousers, but upon closer inspection, he saw it was a young lady, probably around his age. She made her way to the railing overlooking the ocean, resting her arms on the rail, crossed at the wrist. He could only see half of her face, for she was facing away from him, but even from his spot on the first class deck, higher up than her, he could point out her sharp features. </p><p>He could also tell, from the way she was standing and the way she had walked, that she was thoroughly pissed. </p><p>Adrian flipped to a new page in his sketchbook quickly, pencil hovering over the blank paper to begin a new piece. But he froze as pencil hit paper. Something in his head told him to not draw her, that even he, who had been into art since he was young and was skilled at drawing, could not catch her person properly. </p><p>“It seems like our sweet, kind, quiet Adrian has a crush.” Adrian tore his eyes from the girl to look at Oscar, whose lips were curled up teasingly. </p><p>Adrian felt his cheeks heat up. “What? No. She just looks interesting is all.” He turned back to her, pursing his lips. “Different.”</p><p>Danna and Ruby moved closer to take a look, Ruby leaning over the rail, as she was the furthest away. “She’s very pretty,” Danna observed. “But seriously, Adrian, she’s third class. We know your dads expect you to get married soon, but be a little more realistic. It could never happen.” Her tone was light, teasing, but it still hit Adrian with reality. At least it wasn’t like he was actually attracted to her or wanted to meet her.</p><p>She turned her head then, and her eyes met Adrian’s. His breath caught in his throat. He was wrong. He was definitely attracted to her and a sudden longing to learn her name and her life story filled his body. She turned away again, but after a few seconds, looked back up. Adrian was still staring. Feeling awkward, he raised a hand and waved weakly. She scowled at him and whipped her head to face the ocean once again.</p><p>Another woman, this one dressed rather elaborately for someone in third class strolled up beside the girl, reaching for her arm. The girl turned and yanked her arm back, as if repulsed. The woman was much older, and at first, Adrian suspected she was the girl’s mother. However, something told him he knew the woman, and so that meant he must know the girl too, but he didn’t, so he ruled out the familial relation. Also, they looked nothing like one another. She could be adopted, he supposed, like him, but he highly doubted it by the look she was giving the woman. </p><p>The woman said something to her, which deepened the annoyed look on her face. She scoffed and brushed past the woman, stalking off and out of Adrian’s view. His heart sank.</p><p>“Honey Harper,” said Danna, her voice now cold. She pulled at Adrian’s arm as the lunch bell rang. “See, Adrian? She’s one of them. You don’t want to get mixed up with her, even if it’s just a fling. She’s no good.”</p><p>Adrian allowed himself to be pulled away by his friends, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the girl for all of lunch and the rest of the day. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Standing At a Great Precipice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr nova-artino-is-a-queen and say hi!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Nova</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Nova was in a dark mood. </p><p>It all started when she had let Honey convince her to wear one of Honey’s old dresses for dinner, back when she had money and partied through the night. She felt out of place sitting at dinner, surrounded by the rest of third class with her cheap silverware and cheap dishes and poorly made food.</p><p>She felt as if she were being ignored by the others, perhaps because she had stormed off earlier. Nevertheless, it was like a llarge thundercloud had settled over her head, and then started to fill up her mind until she could barely think about anything other than her pain. </p><p>And no one cared. No one noticed. </p><p>Feeling overheated, she stood. With her eyes on the floor, she excused herself. </p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrian</em>
  </b>
</p><p>    Adrian had never seen so many stars before in his life. </p><p>    He had managed to slip away from dinner, where he had been surrounded by all the same mindless people, gossiping, sipping champagne, congratulating themselves on their higher status. It was all too much for him, so he wandered around until he found himself on the third class deck, and eventually found a cozy spot lying on a bench underneath the stars. It was cool out, it being the middle of march and them being in the middle of the ocean, but Adrian didn’t mind. He enjoyed the fresh air. </p><p>    Truly, he had never been a fan of the upper class lifestyle. He had seen firsthand what money did to people; it twisted them, made them start thinking things they shouldn’t. Having been born to an unmarried mother in a dirt-floor home, Adrian knew what it was like to have nothing. It wasn’t until in recent years that his dads and their friends, and therefore Adrian’s friends, had all come into a great deal of wealth and prosperity. </p><p>    He knew that at least Simon was somewhat uncomfortable with all the attention they received, but it was better that they socialize and make friends among the wealthy at dinner parties in order to increase their own welfare. </p><p>    His eyes started to droop close, but were wide open when the quiet was disturbed by the clacking of shoes, moving fast. Before he had a chance to look up to see who it was, a woman in a black dress ran by. Was that...crying he heard? Adrian stood quickly and went the way she did, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Who was it? Clearly, from the elaborate beading he had seen on her dress, it wasn’t anyone from third class. So surely, Adrian must know her. It wasn’t Danna or Ruby, because they were back at dinner. Besides, Ruby was wearing a red dress tonight and Danna a yellow one. </p><p>    “Miss?” he called out once he heard the crying again. When no one answered, he quickened his pace, ending up on the very back of the ship. Scanning the area, he looked for her; when he found her, his heart stopped. He moved toward her slowly, stretching out his hand. </p><p>    “You don’t want to do that,” he called out, surprised his voice wasn’t shaking like the rest of his body was. </p><p>    She whipped her head around, and he froze again when he realized it was the girl who had mesmerized him earlier that day, just before lunch. He swallowed. </p><p>    “Go away!” Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, her hair a mess from the wind. </p><p>    He ignored her, instead choosing to get closer. He held out his hand to her. “Just grab my hand, Miss. I can pull you back over. Trust me, you’re making a mistake.”</p><p>    “Don’t tell me what to do,” she snapped. “You don’t know anything about me.” She searched him up and down, eyes widening with realization. “You’re that...that boy from earlier, aren’t you? The one who waved at me?”</p><p>    Adrian had the nerve to laugh, which she scowled at. “Guilty.” Smile vanishes, he cleared his throat. “Please, just take my hand.” </p><p>    “No!” She turned back and leaned forward. “Come any closer and I’ll let go.”</p><p>    He raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, no you won’t.”</p><p>    She turned back to him. “Excuse me?”</p><p>    Adrian shrugged. “You would’ve jumped already, so no, I don’t think you will.”</p><p>    She rolled her eyes. “Well, it’s your fault for distracting me. Now, if you please,” her voice became sarcastic, “be so kind as to screw off. I don’t need your help, or anyone else’s help.”</p><p>    Adrian let out a slow sigh. Then, he bent down and began untying and taking off his shoes. </p><p>    “What are you doing?” she demanded, watching him with hawk eyes. </p><p>    Adrian slipped off his jacket. Goosebumps erupted on his arms underneath his shirt from the sudden cold. “Miss, I’m involved now, and I can’t just let you make the biggest mistake of your life. If you jump in, then I’m going to have to jump in after you and at least try and save you.”</p><p>    “Don’t be an idiot. You’ll die.” She faced the water again, and her voice got soft. “I’m not worth it.” </p><p>    Adrian’s heart went out to her, truly pained at her situation. What could have happened to her that made her feel as if suicide was the answer? As if there was no other way? </p><p>    “It would be an honor dying, Miss, if it meant I at least died trying to save another’s life. Every life is precious.” He stepped closer once more. “But, I’m not looking forward to jumping in after you, because of the cold water. So, maybe you could save me and take my hand.” He offered it to her again. When she did nothing, he added, “please.” </p><p>    Slowly, she reached for his hand, grasping it. Her hand was calloused and rough, not what Adrian expected. She started to turn until they were face to face. Adrian’s breath was taken away. She was even more beautiful up close. </p><p>    He offered the smallest smile. “I’m Adrian Everhart.”</p><p>    He thought he saw something flash in her eyes, but brushed it off. Breathing hard, she replied, “Nova Ar...McLain.”    </p><p>    “Pleased to meet you, Miss McLain.” Even her name was beautiful. He grasped her hand a little tighter and pulled at it. “Come on, let’s get you back over.”</p><p>    She did as he asked, this time, stepping up on the next rail and leaning into him. </p><p>    And then, she was falling. </p><p>    She screamed out in terror as Adrian gripped her arm, he himself filling with panic. </p><p>    He planted his feet, face contorted in concentration, forcing himself to stay calm even as she screamed. “I won’t let you go,” he said.</p><p>    Just when he thought she was making her way back up, she lost her footing again. </p><p>    “Help!” she cried, fresh tears in her eyes. “Please! Help me!” She continued to cry for help, Adrian pulling her the best he could. </p><p>    “I won’t let you go,” he repeated, this time louder and more firm. “Come on, pull yourself up. You can do it.” They worked together, and eventually, she was leaning over the rail and gripping both of his arms. </p><p>    They fell back together as she made it back over the rail. She landed on his chest with an ‘umph!’, head in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a moment, both breathing hard, until they heard footsteps. </p><p>    “What’s all this?” Nova scrambled off of him, eyes wide. Adrian looked up to see two crewmen, staring at them with open mouths. One of them looked at Nova in disgust, clearly seeing through the fancy dress. </p><p>    “You stay back, you filthy wench!” He pointed an accusatory finger at her before turning to his companion. “Call the master of arms."</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nova</em>
  </b>
</p><p>    The only thing Nova could think of was her pounding headache. That, and Adrian Everhart, who was standing a few feet away, surrounded by his parents and a few other upper class guests that she could only guess were his friends, judging from their younger looks than the adults. </p><p>    When they were found, it was assumed by the crewmen that Nova had assaulted Adrian, most likely for money. She was handcuffed immediately. Adrian had tried to explain that she had been distraught and he was only helping her, but they didn’t want to hear it. One of them, the one who called Nova a wench, said that that was how scum like her got people like him. She wanted nothing more than to show him what “scum” like her could do to his nose. </p><p>    Leroy was notified, after they asked her who she was travelling with, and so were Adrian’s acquaintances, of the incident. One of Adrian’s fathers, Hugh Everhart, the Captain, strolled up to Nova with a frown on his face. </p><p>    “What made you think you could put your hands on my son?” he asked coldly, eyes looking her up and down in distaste. When she didn’t answer him, and glanced at Adrian, he raised his voice. “Look at me, you filth!” </p><p>    “Father-” Adrian started, outstretching his hand. </p><p>    “Hush, Adrian.” His father narrowed his eyes at Nova, then at Leroy and Ingrid, who had decided to come along. “She’s one of them. You can’t trust her.”</p><p>    “Stop, Father!” Adrian pulled at his father’s arm. “It was an accident!”</p><p>    “An accident? Care to explain, Nova?” Leroy spoke up, looking at Nova with raised eyebrows. </p><p>      Nova shot him a dirty look. "It's rather stupid...silly of me." She laughed awkwardly. "I-I was getting some fresh air, and I leaned over the back of the ship to look at the propellers, and-and-and I slipped." She nodded toward Adrian. "If it wasn't for Mr. Everhart here, I would've gone overboard." </p><p>      Everyone was quiet for a moment, and then Adrian's other father, Simon Westwood, spoke up quietly, "Is that true, Adrian?" </p><p>        Adrian shared a look with Nova, and she pleaded with him silently to agree. The last thing she needed was for Ingrid to yell at her tonight. </p><p>       "Yes." Adrian nodded firmly, tearing his eyes from Nova. "That's exactly what happened." </p><p>       "Well, Adrian's a hero, then." One of his friends, the young man with a cane, smiled brightly. </p><p>      "Yes, it appears so," Leroy murmured, stroking his chin. Nova was released from the handcuffs. She rubbed at her wrists. "If that's all," Leroy continued, reaching for Nova's shoulder to direct her toward him. "We'll be heading back to our room. So sorry about the confusion, sir." He nodded at Hugh Everhart, who was glaring at them, and the three of them turned to leave. </p><p>       "Wait!" Nova jumped when she felt a hand on her arm. Turning, she saw it belonged to Adrian. She looked at him, confused. He cleared his throat and released her, moving the hand to the back of his neck. "Please, if my fathers are okay with it," he glanced at them, "I would like it if you'd dine with us. Tomorrow evening. It seems only proper that I get to know the young lady I saved." He offered a smile that Nova didn't return. </p><p>       Nova opened her mouth, beginning to protest. She wanted nothing to do with first class, especially his group. It was better they just all forgot about what happened. </p><p>      But Ingrid had other plans. </p><p>      She kicked Nova subtly, shutting her up. She smiled sweetly at Adrian. "Oh, she'd love that. Thank you, Mr. Everhart." </p><p>     Adrian nodded, shoulders dropping in relief. He nodded to Nova. "We'll see you then, Miss McLain?" </p><p>       Nova felt Leroy's and Ingrid's confused eyes on her as she finally smiled, but weakly. "Yes, Mr. Everhart. I cannot wait."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Next Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr nova-artino-is-a-queen and say hi!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Nova</em>
  </b>
</p><p>    “I’ve been on my own since I was six, when my family died.” Nova tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as the wind picked up. “Well, not technically on my own…” she trailed off, fixing her eyes on the horizon. She didn’t want to mention the other’s names, especially Ace’s, in front of Adrian, due to their circumstances. </p><p>    “With the Anarchists?” Adrian piped up, looking down at her. They were strolling along the first class deck, Nova feeling out of place in her old shirt and hand-me-down suspenders among the beautifully dressed ladies. Adrian had sought her out that afternoon after lunch and invited her on a walk along the deck, to which Nova accepted, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. Now, it was nearing late afternoon, and they had made a few laps around the ship. </p><p>    Nova shot him a bewildered look, but laughed. “Anarchists? Is that what you call us?”</p><p>    Adrian blushed. Nova bit her lip, ignoring how adorable he looked. “Um…yeah, I guess. Because of their crimes.” She noticed how he didn’t include her in with them. Huh. </p><p>    Nova said nothing in reply, remaining silent. They stayed like that for a bit, until Nova forced herself to speak again. She was bothered by last night’s events, and felt it necessary to address them properly. </p><p>    “I want to thank you, Mr. Everhart-”</p><p>“Adrian,” he interrupted, before coughing awkwardly. “Sorry. But please, call me Adrian.”</p><p>“Adrian,” Nova nodded, his name feeling weird on her tongue, “thank you for saving me last night.” Nova looked down at her hands. “And also thank you for your discretion about what really happened.”</p><p>    Adrian stopped, so she did as well. He turned to face her. “Of course, Miss McLain. If you don’t mind my asking, what made you think you had no choice?”</p><p>    Now it was Nova’s turn to blush. She tore her eyes from Adrian’s, despite enjoying gazing up at them, and made her way to the railing overlooking the ocean. She turned back around and leaned against it, hugging herself. </p><p>    “I know what you’re thinking.” She risked a glance up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed together. She looked back down. “How can someone who causes pain be in pain herself?” She laughed humorlessly. </p><p>    Adrian took a hesitant step forward. “No, that’s not what I was thinking at all. And besides, you’re not the one causing people pain. <em>They</em> are.” The way he said <em>they</em>, with so much hostility, sent a shiver down Nova’s spine. He had no idea just how much she had done, how much destruction and pain was on her hands. How Nightmare was the most wanted criminal in Europe. </p><p>    Nova pursed her lips. Deep down she knew she shouldn’t open up to him; he was a stranger, one of <em>them</em>. But his eyes were so kind, so filled with concern. Surely, since he had kept her secret last night from everyone, he could keep another. It wasn’t like he would rush down to third class to tell Honey or Leroy or Ingrid, either. </p><p>Her arms tightened around her middle. “It’s just…” she swallowed. “It was everything, I suppose. And everyone. There’s this pressure to be what they want me to be, and-and I don’t know if I can do it. You know, not once have they asked me what I want. It’s always been about their needs and desires. I’m barely seventeen and it’s like the weight of the world has crashed down upon my shoulders and I’m powerless to lift it up.” </p><p>    “That’s some serious stuff.” Adrian quirked his lips up, drawing Nova’s eyes to them. She looked away immediately. “That much stress would have dragged you to the bottom for sure.” </p><p>    She knew he was trying to be lighthearted, possibly for her sake, but all she could do was hum in reply. “I have until this boat docks to figure out how I’m supposed to make them proud, but I’m frightened of failing. </p><p>    “Do you care about them?” </p><p>    Nova’s head shot up. “Pardon me?”</p><p>    Adrian repeated the question, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>Nova blinked at him, stammering. “That’s…that’s very rude. Not exactly a question you should be asking me.”</p><p>Adrian shrugged. “It’s a simple question, Miss McLain. Do you care about them?”</p><p>She pushed herself away from the railing, a laugh bursting from her lips. “It’s an inappropriate question for someone of your rank and mine.”</p><p>“Why is it so hard to answer the question?” He smiled, but it was confused. </p><p>“We are not having this conversation,” Nova said firmly, looking around them as people passed. “You are rude and presumptuous, and now I’m leaving.” She reached out to shake his hand, which he accepted. “Adrian…Mr. Everhart, it’s been a pleasure.” Although her tone said otherwise. “I have thanked you, and-”</p><p>“Insulted me.” Adrian grinned. Nova’s teeth clenched. Of course he found it amusing. He would probably recount the whole conversation to his little friend group later. Nova knew she should have just kept her mouth shut. Now she was paying for it. </p><p>“You deserved it.” Nova looked down at the book-type thing he had been carrying around with him all afternoon, and frowned. She had noticed it earlier, but thought nothing of it. Now, though, she could see how he carried it close to him as if it were important. She let go of his hand, which she had still been shaking, and reached out for it, snatching it before he could pull back. “What is this stupid thing you’ve been carrying around, anyway?” </p><p>Adrian did nothing, said nothing, only watched calmly as she peeked inside at its contents. The outside was made of fine leather, soft against Nova’s hands. Her head tilted. “What are you, an artist?” Flipping through each page, Nova slowly made her way to one of the lounge chairs near her, sitting down. “These are rather good.” In her peripheral vision, she saw Adrian sit down next to her, watching her closely. Her cheeks reddened. “They’re very good, in fact. I didn’t know rich people could have talent.” Only a second later did she realize that that probably wasn’t the best thing she could have said. Now she was the rude one. </p><p>    He drew a lot of people. She recognized some of his friends she had seen the night before, drawn quite often. She also recognized his parents. There were others, too. A mother with her child, children in a park with a dog. As she kept flipping, she noticed the same face of a young woman, who, unlike the others, was posing for her picture. </p><p>    “You like this lady,” Nova observed, admiring every detail of the drawing she was currently viewing. “Were the two of you-”</p><p>    “Oh, no.” Adrian chuckled nervously, and one peek at him confirmed he was blushing. Nova smiled. “She had beautiful hands, you see? He turned that paper over to another one, of the same lady, and pointed to her hands. “Also, she was around a lot when we were in Paris, the daughter of an old friend of my father. Very kind, but also very demanding about getting her portrait done.”</p><p>    Nova hummed, the smile still resting on her face as she looked at Adrian. “You have a gift, Adrian. These are exquisite. You see people as they are, and not what they portray themselves to be.”</p><p>    Adrian met her eyes, his own softening. “I see you, Miss McLain.”</p><p>    Nova’s heart skipped. “A-and?” </p><p>    “I don’t think you would have jumped last night.”</p><hr/><p>    They talked for a while after that, and Nova found herself enjoying the company of Adrian Everhart, son of her enemies. It wasn’t like talking to one of the others. No, he actually paid attention to her, hanging onto every syllable that came from her lips and never once interrupting. It had been so long since Nova had spoken to someone of her own age, but she also had a feeling she enjoyed talking to him for more reasons that just that. </p><p>    She learned that he had travelled a lot when he was a child, before his mother passed away. And even when he was adopted, his dads took him everywhere with them. He, unlike her, had seen the world. He had even mentioned how he and his friends would often travel alone when they wanted to. </p><p>    “I wish I could do that.” Nova sighed, gazing at the sunset before them. They were standing side by side at a railing, elbows barely brushing. “Just leave whenever I please without a care in the world.” Quietly, she added, “It must be nice having money.”</p><p>    Adrian drew back slightly. “Actually, we try not to spend too much money when we travel, at least my friends and I do.” His cheeks reddened. “We only recently came into a great deal of money, and frankly, none of us are used to it.”</p><p>    <em>Clearly your parents are</em>, Nova wanted to say, but she bit it back and swallowed it. As far as she could tell, Adrian was being honest, and he had seemed uncomfortable whenever she brought up the subject of wealth. Even the way he dressed, which was much more modest than the rest of the first class gentlemen, showed how he must not have liked his wealth. </p><p>    “Say we travel somewhere together, even just in theory,” Nova mused, forcing a smile on her face. “Like, oh I don’t know, the beach.”</p><p>    “That’s oddly specific.” Adrian’s grin returned, warming Nova inside. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>    “Really?” Nova perked up, although she couldn’t quite place why. </p><p>    “Yeah.” Adrian nodded specifically. “We can go with Oscar, Ruby, and Danna as well. You’d love them, trust me. They aren’t like the rest of first class. We’d go to one of those piers with rollercoasters, drink cheap beer, walk along the beach, watch the sunset…” He trailed off. Nova thought of his friends, who, like him, didn’t exactly fit the first class stereotype when it came to looks, based on what she had seen the previous night.</p><p>    “I’d like that. Very much, in fact.” And she meant it. Never in her life had she been allowed to just have fun, to be young. It was always study more to outsmart the Renegades, train harder to beat them, do this and do that to be one step ahead of them with the promise of their downfall. Revenge, revenge, revenge, had been implanted into her mind since her family was murdered, and had been watered carefully by Ace and Phobia and Winston and Ingrid and Leroy and Honey over roughly ten years. </p><p>    “Screw everything,” she blurted out suddenly. Adrian blinked, surprised. She looked at him, a new excitement blossoming in her chest. “This world is a mess. The people in it are a mess. Fuck all of it.”</p><p>    Adrian looked like he was about to laugh, but he made a frantic shushing sound. “Lower your voice, people are looking.”</p><p>    “I don’t care.” Nova smiled widely at the sunset. “Let them hear. <em>Fuck. Everything.</em>”</p><p>    Behind them, someone cleared their throat. They both turned, and Nova’s eyes widened. It was the Council, and they didn’t look the least bit happy to see Nova with Adrian. Somehow, that made Nova happy. Not far behind them were Adrian’s friends, attempting to catch up once they saw Adrian.</p><p>    “Dad, Pops.” Adrian’s voice suddenly took on a slight strain. “You remember Miss McLain from last night?” Both of his dads nodded and acknowledged Nova with the same iciness from the previous night. Adrian introduced her to the others, who were kind if only out of politeness. When she was introduced to his friends, however, she was greeted with real smiles. </p><p>    The dinner bell rang then, and Nova was instantly reminded that she was to join all of them tonight. Fear erupted inside her. </p><p>    Adrian seemed to remember as well. “We should go get ready, right, Father?” He walked over to Hugh Everhart and the others, then turned back to Nova. “I’ll see you at dinner, Miss McLain?” There was so much hope in his eyes that any excuse Nova was about to make up dissipated. She swallowed and nodded, watching as he walked away with his dads and the rest of the Council. His friends, however, stayed behind. </p><p>    One of them, Danna, she remembered, snapped her fingers in front of Nova’s face, drawing her attention from Adrian’s retreating figure. </p><p>    “Do you have any idea what you’re doing?” Danna asked, concern in her eyes. Nova bit the inside of her cheek, suddenly losing her confidence she had previously had with Adrian. These were his friends, she reminded herself. She could trust them. </p><p>    “Not really, Miss Bell.” Nova shook her head. </p><p>    Danna’s lips quirked up. “It’s okay to call me Danna, you know. Miss Bell is a little too formal for my taste.”</p><p>    “The same goes for me,” Ruby piped up, all smiles. “And I’m sure for Oscar as well.” </p><p>    “Of course.” Oscar nodded. “Although, Mr. Silva <em>does</em> have a ring to it.”</p><p>    “What are you planning on wearing?” Danna brought back the conversation to where it began. She looked Nova up and down, not out of distaste, but critically. When Nova gestured to what she was currently wearing, seeing as she had nothing better, Ruby shook her head. </p><p>    “Oh, sweetheart, no, no, no.” She reached forward and touched Nova’s elbow lightly. Nova jumped from the contact. “You’re going to need something more than that.” Ruby shared a look with Danna, and then they both linked arms with Nova. </p><p>    “C’mon.” Ruby pulled her along. “We’ll make sure you shine tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dinner Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr nova-artino-is-a-queen and say hi!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrian</em>
  </b>
</p><p>    “What if she doesn’t come? What if I said or did something to offend her earlier?”</p><p>    Adrian readjusted the spectacles on his face. His palms were sweaty, but he refrained from wiping them on his pants. Bad manners, Hugh would say. </p><p>    He and Oscar were standing at the bottom of the grand staircase, a ways off from the rest of the group. People he knew walked by, and he nodded at them in acknowledgement, although he wasn’t really paying attention. </p><p>    “Calm down, Adrian.” Oscar shook his head. “I saw the way she looked at you when you left. She’s coming.”</p><p>    Adrian looked at his friend. “What if she gets lost on the way here?”</p><p>    Oscar dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “Ruby and Danna snatched her up when they left to get ready. She’s probably with them.”</p><p>    Adrian wanted to believe him. However, in the short time he had had to know Nova McLain, he had a feeling she wouldn’t show. He could tell that being around first class made her uneasy, and even more so around the group he called family. </p><p>    There was something about her that made him plead to the sky above that she would at least appear, even if just for a moment, because that meant that she had at least thought of him. And, strangely, the thought of him being in her thoughts sent a tingle down Adrian’s spine. </p><p>    He wondered what went on in her mind, had been wondering since they first made eye contact the day before. It was peculiar how they had been pushed together, somehow, as if it was meant to be. She had scoffed at him yesterday, but was laughing and smiling with him just hours before. </p><p>    It was safe to say that he wanted to befriend her, the unusual third class guest who was supposed to be his enemy. But deep down, he knew that he wanted to pursue a different relationship than friendship. A relationship that included friendship, for sure, but a different kind of friendship. He knew that it was unrealistic and impossible, not just because of their class differences and backgrounds, but also because they just met; it was almost certain they would never come into contact again once the boat docked. </p><p>    Adrian had never been so interested in a girl before as he was now with Nova, though. So if nothing else, he at least wanted to get to know her. That was all. </p><p>    Beside him, Oscar nudged his side, muttering something about how he was right. Oscar nodded up, and Adrian followed his gaze to the grand stairwell. </p><p>    He definitely wanted to get to know Nova McLain.</p><p>    Leaving Oscar, Adrian walked to the bottom of the stairs and waited, unable to tear his eyes away from Nova. A small smile played at his lips, unable to be controlled. </p><p>    She was in between Danna and Ruby, gripping their arms as they helped her down the stairs. It was almost comical, watching her struggle in the heels in obvious discomfort, but Adrian felt bad for her. He recognized one of Ruby’s gowns on her. As she neared the bottom, he noticed the bit of makeup on her lips and cheeks, and how her hair was done nicely with beading to compliment its shortness. </p><p>    He held out a hand to her, which she accepted, her eyes pointed at the ground. Feeling bold, he kissed her gloved hand. Her cheeks, already pink with makeup, reddened. </p><p>    “You look nice,” he said, now offering his arm to give her more support to get down. </p><p>    Nova managed a glance at him. “Thank you…um, so do you.” </p><p>    Adrian’s heart leapt into his throat, and all of a sudden he was at a loss for words. In the corner of his eye, he saw Ruby grabbing onto Oscar’s arm, and then they began making their way to the dining room, forcing Adrian to follow with Nova beside him. Alone. </p><p>    Danna appeared beside Adrian, taking his arm. “Mind escorting another?” He looked at his friend, silently thanking her. She rolled her eyes and tugged him ahead. </p><p>    They paused in front of Adrian’s fathers and their inner circle, a group of five individuals who were responsible for their success as a whole. They were once six, but that was before Adrian’s mother was killed years ago. </p><p>    Adrian cleared his throat. “Pops, Dad? You remember Miss McLain, surely?” Five pairs of eyes turned to the three of them, glancing over Adrian and Danna and landing on Nova. Adrian could see Hugh’s eyes widen, and an amused smile lit his face. </p><p>    “Well, this is amazing,” he said with a chuckle. “You could almost pass for a lady, Miss McLain.” </p><p>    Adrian felt Nova tense beside him briefly. “Yes.” She smiled tightly. “Almost.”</p><p>    “Extraordinary, really.” Hugh nodded at them, and then to the other four, and then they left the smaller group. </p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nova</em>
  </b>
</p><p>    It took nearly every bit of Nova’s body to stay where she was and not run away. Every time someone looked at her, usually with curiosity, she felt as if they were telling her that she didn’t belong, that she never could, and that she had no business being in first class. </p><p>    She, Adrian, and Danna had made their way down another staircase to what appeared to be the actual dining room. People around her were socializing and drinking champagne and relaxing in plush seats around tables with white clothes and candles and ornate china. Amazing how first class required so much just to eat dinner. Down in third class, there was a simple dining hall where only a few options were served, and champagne was definitely not on the menu. </p><p>    Danna let go of Adrian’s arm and went around to Nova’s side, pulling her away from him as well. The other girl linked their arms together and leaned in close to Nova, enough for Nova to smell her perfume. </p><p>    Danna pointed a subtle finger toward a poised woman dressed in white and pearls who was speaking to a man. “There’s the Countess of Rothes.” She turned them around. “Oh, there’s John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship.” She smiled at Nova, who only stared back cluelessly. “His little wife beside him, Madeleine, is our age and in a delicate condition.” Nova followed her eyes to the petite young woman standing beside a much older man, and down to her belly where she held a fan in front, as if trying to conceal the way it protruded out. “See how she’s trying to hide it?” Danna asked dryly. “She’s younger than his son from his first wife. Rather disgusting, but that’s none of our business, is it?” As Danna continued to point out the rich people to Nova, she felt more and more repulsed by their society. They always portrayed themselves as the best and of civilized upbringing, when, in reality, they all had dirty little secrets that ruined their images. Yet they continued to step on people of Nova’s rank because they had the privilege known as wealth. </p><p>    “Are you trying to scare her away?” Adrian laughed, and Nova suddenly remembered that he was there, that she was there because of him. </p><p>    Danna shrugged. “Just trying to prepare her for when we actually eat.” She squeezed Nova’s arm reassuringly and led her into another section of the dining area, this one much larger. “Nothing to it, right? They love money, so just act like you’re an heiress to a railroad fortune or something and you’re in the club.” </p><p>Danna and Ruby had given her a similar pep talk when she was in Ruby’s rooms with them earlier that evening. Nova had tried to convince them to let her go back down to third class, insisting that she had a dress she could wear, but they wouldn’t hear it. Ruby had pushed her into one of her own gowns as Nova protested against wearing something so fine, waving Nova’s comments away by saying that the gown was too small anyways. While it was a bit long, there was a loop attached to the bottom of the dress that Nova was supposed to wear around her finger to hold up the train. It was a stupid thing, really. It made being able to move quick harder because it forced Nova to hold up her own dress the entire night. So much for self defense if need be. </p><p>The pep talk before had done very little, and the pep talk now wasn’t doing much better. Still, Nova forced a smile onto her face and did as Danna said, pretending to be stuck up and dripping in wealth like the rest of them. She hated every second of it. </p><p>It seemed to work, though, as she was treated no differently than Danna or Adrian by those she was introduced to. Nova refused to let her nerves peak through her pompous acting, mirroring Danna’s and Ruby’s actions and the way they spoke to others in the first class. It was a lighter way of speaking, sort of airy and soft and feminine. It contrasted the way Nova had heard Ruby snort earlier in her rooms and the way she heard Danna fake gag when Ruby teased her about some boy or other who must have been infatuated with Danna once upon a time. She supposed Adrian was right when he said they were different than the rest of the upper class. </p><p>All was going well, even as they sat down to eat. Nova was placed between Danna and Ruby, thankfully. Clearly, the Renegades were thought highly of on the ship, for they were sitting at the biggest table in the dining room with the highest of first class. Nova was just starting to let her muscles relax slightly when Hugh Everhart opened his mouth. </p><p>“Miss McLain, please, do tell us of the accommodations in steerage. I hear they’re quite good on this ship.” His gaze was intense, so Nova set down the glass of champagne she was about to sip in order to rival it.</p><p>“The best I’ve seen, sir.” She smiled sweetly. “I’ve only seen a few rats.” The table laughed, and Nova blinked at everyone around her. She hadn’t meant to be funny. </p><p>“Miss McLain is joining us from the third class,” Simon Westwood explained to the few confused faces at the table. So much for pretending to be one of them. “My son was of great assistance to her last night, and being the gentleman he is, invited her to join us tonight to get to know her.” </p><p>“Adrian has always been that way, ever since he was a child,” said Tamaya Rae, with a fond smile in Adrian’s direction. “I remember Georgia having to get onto him for speaking to strangers on the street because he wanted to make friends.” </p><p>Adrian, who was sitting a few seats away from Nova, turned red. “I learned today that Miss McLain has a love of travelling, like myself. She’s been all around Europe.” </p><p>“Really?” Hugh tilted his head. “How is it that you have a means to travel? It is my understanding that you and…your <em>friends</em> are still struggling with success, correct?” </p><p>“We get by just fine, Mr. Everhart, but thank you for your concern.” And by just fine, Nova really meant by living off of Leroy’s concoctions and Honey’s gambling and her…other way of making a quick buck. But Nova had a bed to sleep on and a roof over her head, and that was all that mattered. Now, especially, that was all that mattered, seeing as they were making their way back to America to free Ace and finally mark their success. </p><p>“Your son was kind enough to show me some of his art, earlier,” Nova said, changing the subject. “He’s very gifted. I had no idea.”</p><p>“You showed her your drawings?” Oscar piped up, a bread roll halfway to his mouth. “I’m hurt. It took you forever to show me.” While he fake pouted, his eyes were playful. Nova felt as though she shouldn’t have said anything, however, from the awkward look on Adrian’s face. </p><p>Everyone laughed again, and Hugh somehow managed to turn the conversation back to Nova. “And where is your family, Miss McLain? It is quite odd for a girl of your age to have connections to your friends and for there to be no family around.”</p><p>It was like throwing salt on an open wound. “They passed away around ten years ago, sir. My mother, father, and baby sister were murdered by a gang. I was lucky enough to survive.”</p><p>The light attitude of the table turned dark, and the mindless chatter from before quieted. Glasses came to rest on the table. Suddenly, all eyes were on Nova, but hers were only on Hugh Everhart’s. She stared him down, daring him to remember her parents, remember his promises. Clearly he was too thick headed to even think, though. </p><p>“I’m terribly sorry to hear that.” He sipped his champagne, unaffected by her glare. “Then, how is it that you became associated with the others? They aren’t exactly the best group of people for a growing child to be around. That is, assuming you’ve been with them for a while?”</p><p>“Yes, I’ve been with them since my family passed. You see, they saved me from the gang. If it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t be here today, on the greatest ship in the world, sipping champagne with you fine people.” </p><p>Hugh gave her a look that could only be described as quizzical, and Nova let him stare as she accepted a refill of her champagne. </p><p>“They protect you, then?” Simon Westwood raised a suspicious eyebrow. </p><p>“They’ve done much more than that, sir.” Nova bit into her roll, taste buds exploding at its taste. “I am trained in self defense and I know quite a bit in mathematics and chemistry. I am not helpless and could handle being on my own just fine if need be.”</p><p>“You sound sure of your own abilities,” added Evander Wade, who was one of the most stuck up of the group, at least in Nova’s eyes. “Although they are impressive, have you ever tested them?”</p><p>Nova looked him in the eye. If only any of them knew who she really was. What she was capable of. “Yes.” </p><p>They truly were clueless about her identity, but Nova wasn’t complaining. It wasn’t as if Nightmare was confirmed to be one of Ace’s followers, only speculation and rumor. </p><p>A murmur went around the table, as well as a few chuckles, then the conversation finally turned from her to more interesting matters. As everyone else chattered and laughed, Nova listened with attentive ears while also trying to learn how to properly eat each course, getting help from Danna and Ruby when they noticed her struggling, of course. </p><p>Earlier that day, before she went on her walk with Adrian, Ingrid had drilled her on what to do during the dinner and what to listen for. Anything concerning Ace was priority, and any gossip or personal knowledge was second. But as Nova listened, she understood why Adrian hated first class. They all talked about <em>nothing</em>. Never once during the entire evening did she catch a bit of information that would be beneficial to her and the others. Ingrid was going to be pissed. Unless…Nova could get something out of Adrian or his friends. But they would have to be alone for that. She stabbed and poked at her food until an idea popped into her head. </p><p>Turning to Ruby, she nudged her shoulder. Ruby turned from her conversation with Oscar, eyebrows raised. They raised further at Nova’s request, curious, but nonetheless, she dug through her coin purse and pulled out a pencil and a loose slip of paper, handing them to Nova. Quickly, Nova scribbled her message onto the paper. As she was folding the paper up, the older men at the table began to stand, thanking the ladies and younger gentlemen for their company and one saying something about needing a brandy and a smoke. She handed the pencil back to Ruby discreetly and stood as well. </p><p>“I best be heading back,” Nova explained, hiding the paper between her two fingers. “Thank you for having me tonight. It has been an honor.” She stiffly said her goodbyes to Adrian’s parents as they left with the other gentlemen, then made her way around the table to Adrian, who stood quickly. The soft way he looked down at her sent her heart fluttering, almost making the past few hours among the wealthy bearable. </p><p>“Miss McLain, must you go?” Adrian asked, eyes roaming her face. </p><p>“Time for me to go row with the other slaves.” Nova’s lips quirked up. She hated how she had to tilt her head up to look him in the eye. </p><p>Adrian chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Would you like for me to escort you back?”</p><p>“Goodnight, Adrian,” she murmured, holding out her hand to shake his.</p><p>But he had other ideas. He took her hand and raised the back of it to his lips, kissing it gently. Remembering her task just before he let go, her mind a mess, she quickly pressed the paper into his hand. His face scrunched up in momentary confusion, but relaxed just as quickly, a smile replacing it. </p><p>“Goodnight, then, Nova.” </p><p>It was the first time she had heard her name on his lips and not <em>Miss McLain</em>. Something that was real and not made up. She hated how much she enjoyed it. </p><p>Turning from him, she bid farewell to his friends and quickly made her way out of the dining room and to the grand stairwell with the clock at the top, where she was to wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Real Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr nova-artino-is-a-queen and say hi!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post_content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="post_container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="post_body">
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Nova</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>The clock chimed nine times. Nova jiggled her leg nervously, hugging herself and avoiding eye contact with people that passed by her. She was standing on the middle landing of the grand stairwell, the one she had descended down earlier and into Adrian’s arms, leaning against the railing behind her. She had been much more confident when she had been around Adrian or one of his friends, able to pull off having money despite barely having any. Now she was alone, and her inferiority, or society’s idea of inferiority, she should say, was beginning to weigh on her shoulders. </p>
      <p>    She should never have given Adrian that note, never should have written it. He wasn’t going to come, and neither would his friends. They had better things to do than to be around someone like her. </p>
      <p>    Heels clacked on the steps behind her, and she turned, ready to apologize for being in the way to whoever was coming up. But as she was opening her mouth, she was met with Adrian Everhart. Behind him was Danna, Ruby, and Oscar. All were smiling at her, albeit looking somewhat confused. </p>
      <p>    Nova’s eyes glanced over the four of them, feeling something turn over in her chest. </p>
      <p>    “So,” she said, taking in a shaky breath, “do you want to go to a real party?”</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>    Sometimes Nova wondered if poor people were truly happier than those with money. They certainly partied like they did. </p>
      <p>    She had brought the others down to the third class quarters and to the general room where she knew there’d be some kind of celebration going on. There had been for the last two nights, Nova only knowing of it from passing by the room on her way back to her cabin and because the walls on that part of the ship were so paper thin she could hear the music and laughter from her bed. And tonight, as she guessed correctly, was no different. </p>
      <p>    There was a band settled on one side of the room, complete with multiple string instruments, drums, spoons, and an instrument that she was unfamiliar with. People danced where there was room, and in no sophisticated manner. They jumped and twirled and danced with multiple people at once. Some chose to listen to the music and watch the dancers, clapping along with enthusiasm. Others stood or sat, chatting with one another or joking or playing card games as they drank cheap beer. There was such a variety of people here, compared to what Nova had seen in first class. Much livelier, as well. No one seemed to care that the beer was bad or that their clothing had holes in them or that when they would return to their cabins in a couple of hours, there was a chance of there being a rat in their bed. </p>
      <p>    Nova had a plan, of course, other than to just party all night. She needed to make sure that Adrian and his friends trusted her more before beginning her interrogations. And what better way than bringing them into her world, or at least, what they needed to believe was her world. That being poor wasn’t always a bad thing. </p>
      <p>    She sat at a table with some northern Europeans, who didn’t speak English, and Danna, who sat beside Nova, looking just as out of place as Nova had felt in first class. Yet she was smiling and clapping, cheering on Adrian, Oscar, and Ruby, who were all dancing. Oscar and Ruby danced together, twirling around the room in pandemonium and without a care, flush against one another and visibly laughing. Adrian, on the other hand, found a partner in a little girl who had been eyeing him since they had all shown up. When Nova had mentioned it to him, he spent no time in hesitating to ask her to dance, to which she nodded shyly. Nova watched, sipping her drink and smiling slightly. He was so careful with her, but was also exaggerating every dance move. It was mostly just him spinning her around him, but she was in a fit of giggles nonetheless. He had taken off his coat jacket, leaving his upper body in just a white button up and suspenders. Somehow, the look suited him more than anything she had seen him wear. </p>
      <p>    A crash alerted Nova. Her back straightened, and her eyes fled to the source of the noise. Her hand was pointed down toward her ankle where she had placed a knife, just in case she needed to defend herself. But upon noticing the drunken man who had fallen be helped up and clapped on the shoulder, then started dancing once more, she couldn’t help but let a laugh escape her. Definitely not like the upstairs crowd. </p>
      <p>    “That’s one crazy son of a bitch.” Nova turned to Danna, who had apparently been watching the scene as well. There was humor in the other girl’s eyes, although Nova had expected judgemental ones. </p>
      <p>    “Welcome to third class,” Nova replied, unsure of quite what she could say. It wasn’t like she knew any of these people well enough to speak for all of them. “We’re all crazy sons of bitches here.” She raised her beer glass, and after a moment’s hesitation, Danna raised hers to clink it against Nova’s. </p>
      <p>    The song ended then, and just as people began clapping, another started up, this one even livelier and vibrant than the last, if that were possible. Nova clapped for Adrian, Oscar, and Ruby as they headed over to her and Danna. Adrian held the little girl’s hand, and upon reaching the table, knelt down to her height, although he had to bend over a little more to get to eye level. </p>
      <p>    “I’m going to dance with that pretty girl now, alright?” He pointed to Nova, and the little girl followed his hand. Her eyes dropped to the ground, shy, not one second after meeting Nova’s. But she nodded, and then she was gone, swept away by her mother who kissed her cheeks over and over. Nova watched the pair go, a slight pain over her chest. </p>
      <p>    And then Adrian was in front of her, pulling her up by the hand and away from the safety of the table and the northerners that Nova still couldn’t understand. </p>
      <p>    “Adrian,” Nova tugged on his arm, but he still dragged her to the center of the room, “Adrian, stop.”</p>
      <p>    “What?” There was such a brightness on his face, such happiness that Nova hadn’t seen until now. She suspected it had been a long time since anyone had seen it. </p>
      <p>    “I can’t do this. I-I…I don’t know this dance.” She didn’t know any dance, truthfully. </p>
      <p>    Adrian shrugged. “Neither do I.” The music began to intensify. “We’re going to have to get a little bit closer.” His hand went to her waist, pulling her closer to him until they were nearly chest to chest. Nova felt her face heat up, and not because of the dozens of sweaty bodies in the small room. She tried not to think of how she could feel his muscles under his shirt or how warm and fitting his hand in hers was.  “Just go with it.”</p>
      <p>    Adrian’s ‘just go with it’ was very different than what Nova had in mind. </p>
      <p>    Nova screeched as he led them, practically hopping, around the room in all directions. She heard herself shout out “wait!” about a dozen times because he would change direction on her or they would almost run into a wall or a piece of furniture or another person or she lost her footing and nearly stumbled to the filthy floor. But soon enough, she found herself laughing. Every time they almost hit someone, she giggled, the cool air on her face from moving quickly was refreshing, every spin was enlightening. </p>
      <p>    Spotting Oscar and Ruby up on a raised level near the center of the room, Adrian led Nova over to them and pulled her up behind him. Immediately, the smile vanished from Nova’s face, and she started protesting. There were too many eyes on them now. Adrian just shook his head, the widest smile on his lips, and started doing a sort of jig dance beside Nova. She watched him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The corner of her lip started to curl up, and before she could tell herself how stupid she was acting, that it was the alcohol causing her to act this way, she lifted her dress up slightly and slipped her heels off, tossing them to a woman who was watching them and clapping. Nova kept her skirts up, just over her calves, and mimicked Adrian’s dance, at least to the best of her ability. It was his turn to watch her, and the look he gave her nearly made her snort. He did another little dance, to which Nova responded by kicking her feet out and spinning around. </p>
      <p>    They were both laughing now, and Adrian reached out to link arms with her so they were facing opposite directions. They spun around a few times before switching arms, and then Adrian let go and grabbed both of her hands, facing her now. When he started spinning them, Nova’s eyes widened. </p>
      <p>    “Adrian, <em>no.</em>” But he just laughed as always. They sped up, Nova feeling as if she were going to fall backwards and get hurt. Unable to take the spinning room anymore, she squeezed her eyes shut, a laugh that sounded more like a scream escaping her mouth. </p>
      <p>    A lightheaded feeling washed over her body, even as the song ended and people clapped and Adrian led Nova off the platform and to the table where Danna still sat, now speaking with a young lady. Beside them were a group of men, the northerners from before and some of their new friends. They were drinking beer and smoking and arm wrestling. Nova held back an eye roll. Another song started up, and Oscar and Ruby were still dancing. How they had so much energy, Nova had no clue. </p>
      <p>    Adrian reached over the men for their drinks, or what Nova hoped was their drinks, and handed Nova’s to her, which she gladly accepted. It wasn’t until the glass was placed in her hands until she realized how dry her throat was. She took a large swig, and had to bring the drink down after seeing the incredulous look on Adrian’s face. </p>
      <p>    She grinned. “What?”</p>
      <p>    He shook his head. “Nothing…it’s just you’re so-<em>UMPH</em>-” He stumbled forward then, spilling his still-full beer on Nova. She gasped, stepping back, but overcame her shock to push back the drunk man who had knocked into Adrian and telling him to get lost. </p>
      <p>    “Are you alright?” Adrian asked, eyebrows scrunched together as his eyes roamed her drenched body. Nova chuckled, pushing a wet strand of hair out of her eyes. </p>
      <p>    “I’m fine. Trust me, I’ve dealt with way worse.” She placed a hand on his arm, feeling bold. His muscles tensed underneath her fingers, but relaxed almost just as quickly. </p>
      <p>    A roar of cheers brought her attention to the table before them, where one of the men beat the other in the arm wrestling contest. The loser, cigarette between his lips, began demanding for a rematch, although he was grinning. Nova looked over at Danna, who met her eyes and shook her head, as if to say, “Men, am I right?” Nova quirked her lips up and returned her gaze to the men, who were about to wrestle once more. She purposefully reached over them, setting her drink down.</p>
      <p>    “So,” she cleared her throat and grabbed the loser’s cigarette, taking a short drag. He gaped up at her. “You think you’re big, tough men, huh? Move over.” She pushed the loser out of his seat, pulling him out of his astonishment enough to start protesting. The winner, a tall, broad-shouldered man with big hands looked at Nova as if she were joking. But Nova raised her elbow up onto the table, wet from spilled beer. She narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her until he sighed and gave in, reaching over to clasp hands with Nova. People gathered around to watch, clearly intrigued at the burly man willing to arm wrestle a girl half his height in a sparkly gown. </p>
      <p>    Behind her, she heard Adrian and Danna cheering her on, and eventually, the voices of Oscar and Ruby as well as the voices of strangers, mostly female. The man had had a cocky smile on his face before they began, but now, the smile was wiped from his face as he eyes burned a hole into the back of Nova’s hand, as if he were trying to get it to fall back and hit the table with his mind. He was strong, Nova would give him that, definitely stronger than her, but physical strength was only a minor obstacle when one was determined enough. She gritted her teeth, pouring every ounce of her weight and willpower into her arm, feeling the strain of her muscles start to fight back. The people cheering the man on got louder as her arm started tipping backwards, and his cocky expression returned. Nova glared at her hand, pushing more adrenaline and all her might into it until it was back at perpendicular to the table. Feeling a rush of cockiness herself, she grinned at the man as her arm started tipping the other way. A bead of sweat dripped down beside her eye. He was fighting back, but Nova didn’t want to entertain him any longer. Her heartbeat in her bicep, roaring in her ears, she mustered any remaining strength into her fight. The table shook as his hand slammed down onto it. Behind her, hands clapped her shoulders and shook her back and forth in excitement. The man stared in disbelief at his hand for a moment before turning his wide eyes to Nova, demanding that they go two out of three rounds, that he let her win. Nova shook her head, the corners of her lips at each ear. </p>
      <p>    “Losers don’t get second chances in war, my friend.” She stood and reached out to shake his hand, which he reluctantly accepted, avoiding looking at her. His friends all looked at Nova as if she had just grown a second head. The egos of men could be so fragile. </p>
      <p>    “How did you do that?” Nova turned, smiling widely at Ruby, who looked as if she had just witnessed God coming down from Heaven. Danna, Oscar, and Adrian all held similar expressions of awe. </p>
      <p>    Nova rubbed her arm, the soreness starting to kick in. “Sheer determination and a lot of alcohol?” She laughed, although the real reason was hours spent training to fight, training to defend herself, training to defeat the very people who stood before her now, amazed by her abilities. </p>
      <p>    The music then changed once more, and Nova’s feat was forgotten. A line of people passed by them, holding hands as they ran around the room. Ruby clapped and grabbed the hand of the last person in the line, which led to Oscar being pulled in, then Danna, who grabbed at Nova, and finally Adrian. They ran around the room in this line, sometimes stumbling, and Nova couldn’t hold back her laughter. It’s from the alcohol, she tried to convince herself.</p>
      <p>And not because she was actually having fun in the company of her enemies. </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Compared to the stuffy third class general room, it was chilly outside. But it was refreshing nonetheless. Nova breathed in the cool air, despite it hurting her lungs. </p>
      <p>It was well after midnight, and Nova was walking back to the first class area with the others, upon their request. Due to the time, it would be indecent for her to appear inside with them, but she could still walk them back. And besides, it gave her a chance to actually talk to them, seeing as Nova hadn’t gotten the chance to in between dancing and drinking. </p>
      <p>“I hope you all don’t get into any trouble because of me,” Nova said, in regards to the late time. “I had no idea those parties could go on for so long.”</p>
      <p>“Have you never been to one before tonight?” Danna looked over at her, eyebrow raised. </p>
      <p>Nova shook her head. “No. I only knew of them because I’ve heard them the past two nights through the walls. They aren’t very thick, you see. “Danna nodded, although there was still a suspicious look on her face. Nova licked her lips. “I’ve never been one for parties, but even I was bored out of my mind earlier, and I figured all of you would enjoy a bit of fun.”</p>
      <p>“It was amazing,” Ruby exclaimed, letting out a big sigh and tilting her head up to the sky. She clutched the jacket, which Oscar had given her, around her arms. “Woah, look at the stars! They’re so pretty, right Oscar?” There was the slightest stumbling between words here and there, and Nova had to chuckle. Either the girl couldn’t handle her alcohol very well, or she was overly tired, or a mixture of both. </p>
      <p>“Right. Beautiful,” Oscar agreed, although he was only looking at Ruby. They wandered a little from the group, opening up their own conversation. Nova watched them for a moment before turning to Adrian. </p>
      <p>“Are they…:?” </p>
      <p>“Nope.” Adrian shook his head. “Although they way they act sometimes, like tonight, you would think otherwise.” Nova hummed in reply. </p>
      <p>A short wind from the water blew through, sending goosebumps up Nova’s bare arms. She rubbed at them in an attempt to warm up. Adrian started briefly, then shed his jacket quickly and wrapped it around her, blushing. </p>
      <p>“I’m terribly sorry, I should’ve done this earlier.” Nova jolted at the sudden action, but welcomed the warmth he left in the jacket. It smelled like him, too. “Oh! Um, thank you.”</p>
      <p>The trio were quiet after that, watching Oscar and Ruby ahead of them chatter away. Nova needed to be asking questions, but she had a feeling that with Danna around, she wouldn’t get much done. The girl seemed to see right through Nova McLain and right to Nova Artino, and Nova couldn’t give anything away to prove her suspicions. No, she would simply have to get Adrian alone at some point, or not at all.</p>
      <p>Too soon did they arrive to the first class entrance door.</p>
      <p>“I would like to thank you for having me at dinner tonight, Adrian.” Nova offered a kind smile, reserved in comparison to the many she exhibited not an hour ago. “And my thanks to the rest of you for making me feel welcome when I definitely did not fit in.” She meant it as a joke, but received only a soft chuckle from everyone.</p>
      <p>“Thank you for having us,” replied Ruby, who was leaning into Oscar. She yawned loudly. “I don’t think I’ve had that much fun in years.” Oscar, Danna, and Adrian all nodded and agreed. </p>
      <p>“I hope we get to see more of each other, Nova.” Oscar nodded at her. “You’re a pretty refreshing person to be around, amid all the nose pickers we know.”</p>
      <p>Nova said goodbyes to all of them, going up to Adrian last. She opened her mouth, prepared to say the same thing as she had to the other three, when he turned to his friends. </p>
      <p>“You guys go ahead and go in without me. I’ll catch up in a bit, okay?” </p>
      <p>“It’s your funeral,” Danna replied, but nonetheless, she opened the door to first class and ushered Oscar and Ruby inside. Nova pretended not to see the wink Oscar shot at Adrian over his shoulder before the door closed behind him. </p>
      <p>“Are you going to walk me back, or something, Mr. Everhart?” Nova was only teasing, but a small part of her hoped that was why he stayed behind. </p>
      <p>“If that’s what you want, then yes.” The way he said it so seriously sent goosebumps up her arm. She turned from him and headed over to the railing. </p>
      <p>“What a gentleman,” she mused. He came up behind her, and she turned to face him, back leaning against the rail. Her eyes widened suddenly. “Oh! I completely forgot about Ruby’s dress! How should I get it back to her?”</p>
      <p>Adrian shook his head, chuckling. “I’ll bring it up to her and see what she wants to do, but knowing her, she’ll probably just let you keep it, insisting she has too many anyway.” </p>
      <p>“And where, do you suppose, would I wear something like this?” Nova gestured down at the dress. </p>
      <p>“Tea with the Queen?” She snorted at that, causing his smile to widen. </p>
      <p><em>Focus</em>, a voice in the back of her head snapped. Nova bit the inside of her cheek. </p>
      <p>“So,” she crossed her arms over her chest, “what are your plans when we make it to the states?” </p>
      <p>Adrian tilted his head to the side. “My plans, or my father’s plans?” Nova mentally kicked herself, having forgotten that he knew what she was. Who she was allies with. Fine. She would just have to play dumb. </p>
      <p>Nova batted her eyelashes and pursed her lips. “Yours, of course. Unless you would care to share the latter.” </p>
      <p>He eyed her suspiciously for a moment. Nova raised an eyebrow, refusing to break. “I’m not quite sure. My parents are planning something big, I know, on the east coast, but they refuse to share any knowledge with me or my brother. I would like to focus on my art, but Hugh believes it’s not a sustainable living.”</p>
      <p>“You have a brother?” Nova leaned forward. This was new information, something not even Ingrid knew. </p>
      <p>Adrian took the slightest step back, hardly noticeable, if it had been anyone besides Nova. “Yes. His name’s Max.”</p>
      <p>“Why haven’t I seen him around? How old is he?”</p>
      <p>“He’s ten, but you would think much older with his mind.” His eyes grew soft. “He’s sick, you see, and can’t risk being around other people. Even the slightest of coughs can put him on bed rest for weeks, you see.” </p>
      <p>“I’m sorry to hear that.” Nova dropped her eyes to the wood flooring of the deck. “Are the two of you close?”</p>
      <p>Adrian chuckled. “Very, although with his condition, it’s not always easy to see him.”</p>
      <p>“I hope I can meet him one day. He sounds wonderful.”</p>
      <p>“He’d like that.” Adrian paused, then cleared his throat. “What about you? Why are you returning to America?” </p>
      <p>To break her uncle out of prison and defeat her enemies. “Europe just didn’t have what I was looking for, I suppose.” She shrugged. </p>
      <p>“And what might that be?”</p>
      <p>“Something I can’t have.” Nova searched his face, heart skipping a beat in her chest. </p>
      <p>“You know, I didn’t expect you to be the complete opposite of them.” Nova took note of how he inched the slightest bit closer, head tilting down only a little. </p>
      <p>“You’re not like them either,” she murmured, voice catching in her throat. They both referred to vastly different ‘thems’, but they both understood what the other meant. “Completely and utterly not what I expected.”</p>
      <p>Adrian closed his eyes and leaned down then. A surge of panic moved through Nova’s body, and she took a step back. She let this go too far, far away from her original plans. She took off his coat and pushed it into his arms, welcoming the cold air onto her bared shoulders. It helped knock her back into her senses. Adrian opened his eyes and blinked down at the jacket in confusion, then up at Nova. </p>
      <p>Nova took a ragged breath. “I, um…I need to go. They’re waiting on me, I’m sure.” </p>
      <p>She squeezed past him, but stopped when he grabbed her arm. </p>
      <p>“Nova, wait I-”</p>
      <p>“Goodnight, Adrian.” She slowly pulled her arm out of his grasp and turned, putting as much distance as she could between them. She refused to look back.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="source-clear">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="post_tags fadeable fadeable-source">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "We're Women. Our Choices Are Never Easy."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr nova-artino-is-a-queen and say hi!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post_content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="post_container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="post_body">
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Nova</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>Nova leaned over the tiny sink in her cabin and splashed water onto her face. Judging from the light streaming into the window over the sink, she guessed it was mid morning. She had just woken up after a sleepless night, and found the room to be empty; she guessed the others were still at breakfast. </p>
      <p>Her head was pounding, throat on fire. When she had returned to the cabin the night before, exhausted and cold, she all but tore her dress off (with difficulty, of course) and fell into bed. While she was asleep nearly instantly, she woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat after dreaming of her family again. This was nothing new; she had been having nightmares about them and their deaths since the night she witnessed their murders over ten years ago. She had hated sleeping since, and rarely got any to begin with. It was a miracle that she hadn’t dropped dead yet of exhaustion, but she had gotten used to a two-to-four-hour-at-most sleep schedule, and was more than fine with it. Anything to keep from seeing her mother and father and sister being shot again. </p>
      <p>Her dress from the night before, which she vaguely remember throwing onto the floor before passing out, was now neatly laid out and smoothed over on Honey’s well made bed. Nova rolled her eyes. She was sure Honey had gushed over it upon waking up and seeing it at the foot of her bed. Adrian had said the night before that Ruby would probably let Nova keep the dress, but Nova had a feeling that Honey wouldn’t let her return it anyway. Nevermind that Honey wouldn’t be able to fit into the same small frame that both Nova and Ruby had. </p>
      <p>Nova was about to head out to find the others when the door opened, revealing Ingrid. She did a once over of Nova before reaching for her coat that rested on top of her bed, which was above Leroy’s. </p>
      <p>“Good. You’re up. Honey wants to take a walk around the deck and I’m not going alone. She should be back in a minute with Leroy so get your things.” </p>
      <p>Nova ran a hand through her hair, blinking. “Actually, I had other plans.” She didn’t, but she would rather not be around Honey or Ingrid, especially Ingrid, at the moment. </p>
      <p>Ingrid raised an eyebrow. “Like what? Go meet up with your little boyfriend? Didn’t you two get enough of one another last night at the party?” Upon seeing Nova’s confused face, Ingrid rolled her eyes. “I’m not an idiot, little Nightmare. I know you where you were last night, and it certainly wasn’t just the dinner in first class. How was that, by the way? I was expecting a bread roll when you returned, but you got back so late.” There was an uncomforting edge to Ingrid’s tone, close to a snap, yet disguised as attempting cheerful. </p>
      <p>Nova crossed her arms. “You followed me, is that what I’m hearing?” She let out a huff. “Can’t say I’m surprised.”</p>
      <p>“You will not behave that way again, Nova. Do you understand?” Ingrid dropped her façade, lowering her voice and becoming serious. “We have one job, and we can’t have you willingly jumping into the beds of our enemies unless it is for information. Although I think it’s pretty obvious last night was a waste, correct?”</p>
      <p>    “I’m not one of your explosives that you create and control, Ingrid.” Nova tilted her chin up, despite feeling her cheeks warm. She had not been in anyone’s bed last night other than her own, but she wasn’t about to tell Ingrid this; Ingrid was just trying to goad her into breaking. “I’m Ace Anarchy’s niece, and you can’t tell me what I can and cannot do.”</p>
      <p>    “Ace Anarchy’s niece?” Ingrid huffed, then raised her voice, stepping closer to Nova. “Ace Anarchy’s niece? Yes you are, Nova Artino, and your job is to get him out of prison and put us in power again!” She pushed Nova back, causing her to stumble and fall over Leroy’s suitcase that was laying on the floor and wide open. Pain immediately erupted in her ankle, although Nova was too frozen to recognize it. Ingrid kicked the suitcase aside and got up in Nova’s face. “You may be his niece but I have followed him for a lot longer than you have, and I at least know where my loyalties lie!” She lowered her voice, although the anger didn’t leave her eyes. “I will not be made a fool, Nova. Is this in any way unclear?” When Nova shook her head quickly, unable to form a coherent word, Ingrid nodded and stepped away. “Good.”</p>
      <p>    At that moment, Honey and Leroy walked in. Nova scurried up, ignoring the pain that shot through her ankle. Honey gasped in excitement and clapped her hands together. </p>
      <p>    “Oh, Nova, darling, you’re awake! Good, good! Come, tell us all about your handsome boy toy on our walk!” Nova took one glance at Honey, readjusted her button down, and glared at Ingrid. </p>
      <p>    “Actually, I was just heading out. Alone.” She pushed past the three of them, eyes trained on the ground. Ingrid’s cold hand closed around her wrist before she could open the door. </p>
      <p>    “You are not to see that boy again, unless we know of it. Do you understand?” When Nova didn’t respond, the grip on her wrist tightened. “Nova. I forbid it.”</p>
      <p>    “Oh, stop it, Ingrid, before you give yourself a nosebleed.” Nova sneered up at the older woman. Not a second later, Nova’s hand was holding her cheek, tears brimming in her eyes. She barely registered that Ingrid had just slapped her. </p>
      <p>    “Ingrid Thompson!” Leroy snapped, reaching out to pull the woman back, but she pushed him away. Soft hands wrapped around Nova’s face and pried Nova’s hand away to examine the blow. Honey. </p>
      <p>    Only half aware of what she was doing, and how she was doing it, Nova managed to open the door and rush out into the hall. She took long strides, not daring to look back, even as Ingrid yelled at her. People sidestepped her, backing up against the wall to avoid being hit. </p>
      <p>    “This is not a game, Artino! Stop being so selfish!”</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Adrian</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>Adrian wasn’t sure how he managed to slip away.</p>
      <p>They had been given a private tour of the ship that morning by none other than Thomas Andrews, the architect in charge of the design of the Titanic, himself. They had even held a conversation with the captain of the ship, who had been in good spirits and held pride in commanding such a vessel. </p>
      <p>After the gym, however, Adrian was thoroughly bored. He could tell Oscar, Danna, and Ruby were as well, based on their expressions. </p>
      <p>His thoughts wandered to Nova, who he had undoubtedly tried to kiss not twenty-four hours ago and was undoubtedly rejected by her. He had been sure, so sure, in fact, that she felt the same hammering in her chest as he did whenever they were around one another. That perhaps being near him sent chills up her arms like it did with him. This attraction, especially to her, of all people, was foreign to Adrian. He was certain he had never felt so drawn to another person before in his life. It was unsettling yet comforting at the same time. If only she felt the same as he did. </p>
      <p>“You want to see her, don’t you.” Adrian looked over at Oscar at his side, who had his relaxed, crooked smile on his face. </p>
      <p>“It’s obvious he does,” Ruby said from in front of them. She and Danna were in front of the two boys, arm in arm. They slowed down to walk with the boys, but still stayed in front of them. They were on the deck of the ship beside the lifeboats, which took up the majority of the deck space on that part of the ship, forcing the touring group to walk no more than two wide. “He’s been distracted ever since breakfast.”</p>
      <p>Oscar snorted. “Try since waking up. He’s been practically ignoring me all morning.” </p>
      <p>“I’m right here, you guys.” Adrian rolled his eyes, brushing off their teasing. “And no, Ruby. Would I want to see her? That’s ridiculous.”</p>
      <p>“She never said a name,” Danna deadpanned, side-eyeing Adrian with the tiniest of smiles. “You’re hopeless, really. If you wanted to go smooch-up your new lover, you should’ve just said something.” With that she unwrapped her arm from Ruby’s and sped up. “Mr. Andrews!” she called out, in what she liked to refer to as her ‘I’m not up to anything’ voice. </p>
      <p>Adrian reached out to stop her, but she was too quick. Mr. Andrews turned, breaking off whatever topic he had been discussing with Evander Wade. The rest of the group turned to her as well. </p>
      <p>“Forgive me,” Danna smiled apologetically, “but I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned earlier,” she paused, pursing her lips, “forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard.” Even Hugh, a nearly unimpressible man, blinked.</p>
      <p>“About half, actually.” Mr. Andrews chuckled. It hadn’t been the first time that Danna had interrupted the tour to ask questions, and Adrian could tell Mr. Andrews was thrilled by her curiosity, seeing as she was the only person displaying any interest in his realm of expertise. “You miss nothing, do you, Miss Danna?” He then went into a long explanation as to why there were so little lifeboats on such a massive ship, Danna listening intently to every word. </p>
      <p>Adrian would have just stood there, watching the pair until Danna was satisfied with an answer and returned to her friends, but Oscar nudged him and nodded behind them, as if beckoning him to leave. Adrian shook his head, frowning. He couldn’t just disappear and not have someone ask of his whereabouts. </p>
      <p>“For all that is good in this world, just go!” Ruby hissed, huffing dramatically and using all of her strength to push Adrian. “We’ll cover for you, say you weren’t feeling well or something but didn’t want to interrupt.”</p>
      <p>Adrian opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him. Truthfully, he wanted to speak to Nova, at least clear things up between them so that they wouldn’t have to part with her thinking poorly of his character; he had to at least apologize for his actions the night before. </p>
      <p>Surely his parents wouldn’t suspect too much.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="source-clear">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="post_tags fadeable fadeable-source fade">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr nova-artino-is-a-queen and say hi!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Adrian</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It didn’t take Adrian very long to find Nova, surprisingly. He thought he was going to have to ask around, which was awkward enough, seeing as he was dressed very differently than the guests on this level of the ship and stuck out like a sore thumb. But no, soon after he hopped over the locked gate that separated first from third class, he spotted her. She was outside as well, on the third class promenade, a lit cigarette in hand that she didn’t raise to her lips once in the few minutes he stood watching her. Her back was against the railing, legs crossed at the ankles. Few people were on this part of the ship, for the deck was narrow and shaded from the sun due to part of the first class deck hanging over it. It was chilly in the shade, compared to being in the warm sun, it being only early March in the Northern hemisphere.</p><p>He approached her slowly, sensing that she wasn’t in the best of moods. Odd, considering she had seemed like she had fun the evening before. But then again, her attitude changed towards the end of the night, and she had left. Adrian blamed himself, for he had tried to kiss her and didn’t even ask if it was okay. Skies, he was an idiot. </p><p>“Nova?” Her head jolted up at being addressed, eyes widening when they landed on him. Her surprise vanished as quickly as it came, turning into a schooled expression. Adrian took it as a cue to step closer. </p><p>“I can’t see you,” she coolly responded, pushing her body upright and tossing the cigarette over her shoulder into the water. She moved toward him, and his heart sped up. Then she brushed past him. </p><p>“Wait!” Adrian pivoted around and wrapped his hand around her elbow, stopping her right in front of the wall of the ship. She froze instantly, and he cursed under his breath. He let go, but his feet remained planted. “I need to talk to you. About last night, I-”</p><p>“It’s fine, Adrian.” Nova shrugged, as if she was unbothered, but the way she leaned back against the wall, away from him, suggested otherwise. “Already forgotten. Now, if you’ll excuse me-” she attempted to push past him again, but he placed his hand on her arm, not grabbing it this time. A discoloring on her cheekbone caught the light, drawing his attention. He frowned. It was a bruise, still an angry red, but beginning to purple. </p><p>“What happened to your face?” he implored, any kindness left in his voice quickly vanishing. His mind raced to conclusions, none of them positive. Someone hit her, either a stranger, or someone she knew. And it wasn’t an accident. </p><p>Her hand reached up to cover the marking, eyes dropping to the ground. “I ran into my bedpost this morning. Silly of me. It must’ve been the alcohol.” The lie was almost believable. Almost. But in the short time he had gotten to know her, Adrian knew Nova wasn’t the clumsy type, even if there was alcohol in her system.</p><p>“I don’t believe that.” He shook his head. “Who did it?”</p><p>Nova glared up at him. “My business is not yours, Adrian. It was an accident. Now please, kindly move your ass so I can go.” He refused to budge, instead taking in a deep breath. </p><p>“Nova.” He paused, gathering his words. “You’re no picnic, alright? You’re stubborn and impulsive-”</p><p>“And you’re a spoiled little brat who thinks he’s entitled to whatever he wants, now move!” she interrupted. </p><p>“But under that defensive façade,” he continued, unfazed, “you’re the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful woman-”</p><p>“Got any more adjectives, Romeo?” Nova huffed, crossing her arms. Her cheeks still reddened. </p><p>“-that I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“Adrian, I-” She tried a different maneuver this time, turning her body and trying to squeeze through, but Adrian only followed her. She groaned softly and fell back against the wall, giving up. </p><p>“Please, just let me try and get this out. I…you’re ama-” Adrian stopped to inhale again. This was harder than he had thought. She wasn’t going to listen if he just showered her with compliments. It didn’t surprise him. “Listen, Nova-”</p><p>“No, you listen, Everhart!” Nova raised her voice, tilting her chin up. “I’m not an idiot, okay? I know how the world works.” She searched his eyes. “I have ten bucks in my pocket and nothing to offer you, and-”</p><p>“I know that.” Adrian ran a hand through his short hair, frustrated. “I understand. I’m too involved now, though.” He dared to inch closer to her. “You jump, I jump, remember?” He eyed her bruise, eyed the way her hands fiddled with one another nervously. “I won’t let myself just turn away without knowing you’re alright. That’s all that I want,” he finished softly. And it was true. He knew he was way out of her league, just as she was way out of his. It went both ways. Clearly, they were not meant to be together, even as friends. Adrian should’ve known from the first time he spotted her, from Danna’s warning that first day. But he was selfish, and here they were now. He had to undo what he did; he cared for Nova, and couldn’t let her go without her knowing that, without her knowing that someone did. Whether or not she cared for him as well didn’t matter as long as she was distressed to be around him, whatever her reasons were. Her happiness had to come first. It was evident she had so little to begin with. </p><p>Nova gulped, inhaled slowly. She opened her mouth, then closed it, then finally said softly, “Well, I’m fine. I’ll be fine. Really.”</p><p>“Really?” Adrian repeated, biting back a laugh. “I know where you come from, Nova. I know who you are and who you’re onboard this ship with. They don’t care about you. Not like I do.” He pointed an accusatory finger off to the side. “They’ve got you trapped, Nova, whether or not you want to believe it. It’s a little suspicious that a young woman like you is traveling with them of all people. Why?” Nova opened her mouth to fight back, but Adrian continued on. “They’re using you, Nova. I don’t know what for, but it’s clear as day. Why else would you be so welcomed into their kind? When was the last time they let outsiders in? They’re not your family. You’re going to die if you don’t break free from them.” He swallowed, his words catching in his throat. “Maybe not right away, because you’re strong, but sooner or later,” he dropped his voice two dynamics, reaching a hand out to massage the bruise on her cheek. Her skin was smooth under his hand. She didn’t pull away, and he must’ve imagined her leaning into his touch, “that fire, that fire that I love about you, Nova, is going to burn out. You can’t keep letting them have their ways.”</p><p>Nova gaped up at him, and it took every bit of his willpower not to engulf her in a hug, to press a kiss to the top of her head and never let go. Adrian wasn’t sure what had come over him. </p><p>“It’s not up to you to save me, Adrian.” Slowly, her hand reached up to meet his, and he began to think that maybe she was having a change of heart. </p><p>“You’re right, only you can do that.” </p><p>She tilted her chin up, and Adrian thought she might kiss him. He almost stopped breathing. Then she pulled his hand off of her cheek, turned her eyes back to the ground. </p><p>“I’m going back. Leave me alone.” </p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nova</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Nova’s mind was a muddled mess all day. She managed to avoid the others by remaining outside with her thoughts, knowing how they all avoided being out in the open air as much as possible. Honey hated it the most, having grown up on a farm, despite never admitting to it. She loved being outdoors. </p><p>The quiet somewhat allowed her to think. That was, it did until Adrian Everhart waltzed up and practically confessed his infatuation with her, confusing her more than ever.  </p><p>What gave him the right, anyway, to just show up around her whenever he pleased? To make her belly churn low in her stomach in a foreign way? To speak badly about the people who raised her and expect her to agree? To make her feel as if she were going crazy whenever she felt his breath on her skin. She hated it. She hated him…and his stupidly handsome face.</p><p>She thought back to her uncle, locked away in America, waiting on her. Years ago, when he was first arrested, she and his remaining followers were forced to flee or risk being imprisoned, or in her case, separated from everything she knew for forever. After Phobia and Winston were caught, it was decided that they would go to Europe, where they would be safe from the law in America. They had always planned to return when the time was right and Nova was old enough and skilled enough to carry out her mission without fail; it was only by luck that Ingrid managed to win them tickets onboard the RMS Titanic in a game of poker the night before the ship’s departure. </p><p>But the years Nova spent in Europe were years spent in preparation. Nightmare was born in Europe, the wanted criminal that no one had been able to see clearly enough to describe an accurate photo to police. It was something she had always prided herself on. That, and of course her infamous smoke bombs she crafted with the help of Ingrid and Leroy that put her victims to sleep instantly upon inhalation. Reports in the papers always mentioned how victims had slept for up to three days, and all of them had experienced heart stopping nightmares, hence her alias. She remained unaffected by the gas because of the mask she wore over the bottom half of her face that also kept her identity a secret. </p><p>Nightmare wasn’t just something Nova became when she was bored. No, Nightmare was simply a way for Nova to rob stores of supplies she and the others needed without being caught; she was a way for Nova to still be known to her uncle in the States, as she appeared even in American papers, to let him know that she was coming for him; she was a way for Nova to prepare to fight for her life, on the streets and in the prison where her uncle was being held. Nightmare was many things, and she was certainly a valuable asset to the others. Without Nightmare, Nova wasn’t sure how well off they would be now. </p><p>Maybe Adrian was right. Maybe the Anarchists were using Nova. But Nova wasn’t an imbecile; whether or not she was being used, the fact that her uncle sat in a prison cell remained unchanged. He was family, after all, and even though Nova disagreed with many of his tactics, she still loved him. </p><p>Perhaps spending time in prison had changed his person, and would help assure Nova that what she was doing was right, that it was what she wanted to do. Something itched at the back of her mind, however, a voice whispering that he was still the same man he was nine years ago; the same man filled with hatred and hunger for power. </p><p>As the sun began to drift toward the waves, Nova made her way back inside, mind more confused now than ever. She didn’t know what she wanted anymore. Before departing Europe, she thought she wanted revenge, even if it didn’t bring her happiness. It wasn’t like she was missing out on much, seeing as the majority of her life had been a joyless hellhole that kept spiraling downward at an out of control pace, unable to be stopped or slowed down. </p><p>She found them in the smoking room seated at a table, absorbed in the papers and maps and graphs laid out before them. Nova stood at the entrance for a moment, watching Leroy and Ingrid bicker and Honey apply lipstick on top of her already red lips. Nothing had changed since she had stormed out that morning. Did they even notice that she was gone? Or care? It didn’t matter, whatever the case. What bothered Nova the most was the realization that this had been the norm for them for nine years; ever since they escaped to Europe, it had been all about her uncle and freeing him and restoring their power, no matter the costs. Never once did they stop and take a deep breath, a short break to do something other than pointless planning. That’s all it was, really. Ace was a criminal, and criminals remained in prison. Even when they got out, law enforcement always found them. </p><p>    But even if they failed, they would continue to use Nova as their gateway to get whatever they wanted. Always what they wanted. They were never going to stop and ask what she wanted. She was young, they would say, therefore they have to decide for her because she doesn’t know right from wrong. </p><p>Gritting her teeth, Nova turned around and left. </p><hr/><p>    Whatever Nova was doing was sending warning sirens off in her head. Her heart was pounding; she had never chosen something for herself. This was a new terrain with endless paths. And Nova only had one in mind. </p><p>    She snuck onto the first class part of the ship and, coincidentally, ran into Oscar and Ruby. They had been just as surprised to see Nova as she was them, but upon her quick, jumbled questioning, they shot one another a secret look and gave Nova her answer before bidding her goodbye, as they were headed off to dinner. </p><p>    Moving quickly, as if trying to race logic, Nova made her way to the front of the ship, toward the bow. There was no one on this part of this ship, save for one person who was at the very front, looking over at the water. Taking a deep breath, Nova slowed down her pace, unable to gain control of her racing heart. She shouldn’t be here; she should be inside with the others  That’s what made this all the more thrilling. It was chillier out now, and windier. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, turning the sky a rich reddish purple. Goosebumps erupted on her skin. Wrapping her arms around herself, she inhaled a shaky breath. </p><p>    “Hello, Adrian.”</p><p>    He spun around quickly, eyes widening when they met hers. First, surprise, then confusion, then something that made her warm inside.</p><p>    Her lips quirked up, and she looked down, feeling almost shy. Then she raised her eyes back to his and shrugged helplessly. “I changed my mind,” was her only explanation. Though it was only half true, due to her inner conflict still simmering, it felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders just from saying those four words. When Adrian returned the smile, his filled with relief, Nova took it as a cue to walk closer to him, coming within an arm’s width from him. “They said you might be up here,” she began, only to be gently shushed. She closed her mouth, biting the inside of her cheek and staring up at Adrian quizzically. </p><p>“Give me your hand,” he requested, reaching forward and offering his. </p><p>Nova did. </p><p>He tugged her closer, just a bit, and Nova got the faintest thought that he might try to kiss her again. This time, she believed she would let him. </p><p>“Now, close your eyes.” He squeezed her hand, the smile not faltering once. When Nova didn’t, a small bit disappointed that she was wrong, he laughed softly. “Go on,” he encouraged. </p><p>Once again, she complied with his requests. A hand was placed on her back, between her shoulder blades. He pushed her forward, guiding her with the hand on her back and the one in hers. </p><p>“Step up.”</p><p>Nova hesitated, and he must’ve noticed, for he helped her find her footing as well. She heard him shift behind her, sandwiching her between him and the rail. Her breath caught in her throat at the closeness. </p><p>“Now, hold onto the railing.” He guided her where to hold steadily. She gripped the cold railing like a lifeline. “Keep your eyes closed, okay? Don’t peek.” </p><p>“I’m not,” Nova answered quickly, attempting to sound nonchalant. </p><p>He chuckled. “Okay. Step up onto the rail.” When she did, she let out an involuntary gasp, suddenly feeling unsteady as her hips rose above the railing. His hands found her waist from behind her, and for once, she didn’t push them away. Instead, she was grateful that they were holding her in place. “Hold on,” he teased. “Keep your eyes closed.”</p><p>Nova let out a laugh, though it was shaky. </p><p>“Do you trust me?” His voice was in her ear, sending shivers down her arm.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>His hands left her waist, going to her hands. He slowly peeled them from the railing, sending a slight panic through her body. She turned her head to the side, almost like she was expecting to fall, but it never came. Her body leaned back the slightest bit against Adrian for stability. He extended her arms all the way out, like wings, then returned his hands to her waist.</p><p>“Alright,” he murmured. “Open your eyes.” </p><p>When she did, Nova let out a laugh. Before her was the open ocean, the sky, the setting sun, warm on her face. Something rushed through her, a feeling she didn’t recognize but greeted like an old friend all the same. Freedom. </p><p>The wind whipped past her ears, through her hair, but all of her senses were centered on Adrian. This boy, this amazing boy, did this for her. He hadn’t even asked what changed her mind, or made a move on her like he had previously done. It seemed as if he just wanted her to be happy, like he had said earlier that day when she had been in a sour mood. </p><p>Nova stretched her arms out wide, tilting her head up and basking in this new feeling. It was exhilarating, so much that Nova couldn’t help but let out another laugh. A pure, free, burst of laughter. </p><p>From behind her, Adrian was shaking with laughter as well. His hands moved to trace her fingertips and her callouses, her scars and her palms, until they paused, interlacing with hers. He stopped laughing, suddenly, as did she. Nova felt his face tilt down into her neck, electricity shooting through her body. Slowly, he guided her arms back down, not letting go even when they were resting in front of her. She was cocooned in his arms, the heat from his body pressing into her back. She turned her head to face him, smile gone. </p><p>It was as if a force was drawing them together, and before Nova could think twice about it, her eyes were fluttering shut and their lips connected, at first hesitant. Fire rolled through her body; she needed more. He must’ve felt the same, for he made a noise in the back of his throat and deepened the kiss. Nova shook from so many sensations at once. One hand went to the back of his head, the other tugging the one across her waist tighter, pulling him closer and closer to her, gripping tightly. </p><p>Kissing Adrian Everhart was a feeling Nova could barely comprehend or describe. </p><p>The only thing she could truly comprehend, other than the way his gentle caresses sent shockwaves throughout her, was how it was the first time she had ever been selfish. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr nova-artino-is-a-queen and say hi!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nova</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Nova turned her head left and right, peering down the hallway. She and Adrian had been lucky to have not been seen yet; everyone else was at dinner while they were below decks in the first class sleeping quarters. The hand she had placed on Adrian’s back lowered slightly as she saw someone turn down the hall. She quickly hid her face into his arm, her other hand reaching for his bicep. The last thing she needed was to be seen by someone who would know that Nova didn’t belong in that part of the ship and report her to the authorities onboard. Thankfully, Adrian had given her his coat, which hid most of her ratty shirt and trousers. </p><p>The door before them opened, and Adrian slid the key into his pants pocket. Nova followed him inside, breath catching in her throat immediately. When he had asked her if he could draw her after their rendezvous on the front of the ship, rather out of the blue, she had started to say no. But somehow, he convinced her, assuring her that they could do it in his rooms he shared with Oscar, who would still be at dinner with the others. It would be a private setting, he promised. So finally, Nova relented, allowing him to drag her to his quarters. Perhaps it was this new feeling in her body, a warm feeling, that made her cave. Perhaps it was the reason why she didn’t mind in the slightest, really. </p><p>“I told you it was proper,” Adrian said, a light smile upon his lips. “This is the sitting room.” He pointed a hand down a hallway. “My room and Oscar’s room are back there as well as a bathroom, and behind me is another sitting area with a splendid view of the ocean.”</p><p>Nova raised an eyebrow. “Splendid, huh?”</p><p>“Pop’s words, not mine.” He raised his hands up in defense, and Nova let out a soft chuckle. Her eyes roamed the room, taking in the amount of detail everywhere, even the walls. They may have only been two classes apart, but first class was clearly a world away from third class. Hell, Adrian even had a private bathroom. Nova, on the other hand, shared a tiny one with nearly ten other people in her hall. A small bit of her giddiness disappeared at the thought of how much his parents must’ve paid for this, and just for their son and his friend. She could only fathom how much they paid for the entire trip. Surely, if Ace was right in the amount of wealth they stole from him, then it probably left only a tiny dent in their fortune. A fortune that wasn’t theirs. Nova’s jaw tightened for a moment, but she forced it to relax. She was supposed to be happy right now, not dreading her past. At least, not for tonight. No, tonight, she would allow herself to be stupid and free and whatever the hell she wanted. </p><p>Adrian didn’t seem to notice her air of discomfort as he began to rearrange the furniture, pushing an ornate couch to the center of the room. He stepped back, eyeing the picture with crossed arms. Nova took a step toward him and wrapped a hand around his arm, heart racing suddenly. </p><p>“Surely you don’t plan on me putting my dirty pants on that beautiful fabric, do you?” she murmured, resting her chin on his arm as she looked up at him. </p><p>“The fabric is nothing compared to you,” he retorted, daringly reaching out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Nova’s ear. “It would be blessed to have you sit upon it.”</p><p>While it was cheesy, Nova still felt her cheeks light up. “Well, my clothes clash with the room in general. You’re the artist, shouldn’t you know better?” </p><p>Adrian pretended to be hurt at her mock insult. “You dare insult my intelligence? Every artist in the world has a style and preferences. Maybe mine are seeing gorgeous, breathtaking, albeit irritating, individuals being drawn somewhere that reflects their beauty.” He gestured toward the sitting room. “Alas, this poorly lit room does not do justice for what my muse requires.” </p><p>Nova reached up on the tips of her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. “Adrian, seriously. I can’t be drawn like this.”</p><p>“Why not?” He turned his body to face hers, pulling her closer with his free arm. “You’re stunning. Absolutely jaw dropping.” </p><p>She looked down, fixing her eyes on his chest. He didn’t seem to understand how out of place she would be, whether or not he liked the way she looked. “The aesthetic,” she said. “Wouldn’t it be ruined?” </p><p>Adrian stared at her for a moment, and she could tell he wanted to ask more questions. Instead, he just sighed and pulled away from her. “I can see what I can find in Ruby’s rooms, if that’s alright. She won’t mind, I’m sure.”</p><p>Nova pressed a grateful smile to her lips, although it was forced, and Adrian left. After a few minutes, he returned and placed a neatly folded piece of silky soft fabric into Nova’s hands. She changed in the bedroom, setting her own ratty clothing in a neat pile on a chair. When she walked out, Adrian was setting up his supplies. He looked up at her, pausing in sharpening his pencils. Nova bit her lip and glanced down at the floor, then stepped into the room fully. </p><p>“I’ve never noticed your bracelet before.” He reached for her wrist, his fingers sending shocks up her arm. “The craftsmanship is outstanding. Where did you get it?”</p><p>She watched him admire it. “My father made it before his death. It was one of his many talents, being able to create lovely things seemingly out of thin air. His works were praised.”</p><p>Adrian hummed in thought, turning her wrist over to get a better look at the detailing. He opened his mouth, looking like he was about to ask more questions, questions she wasn’t ready to answer yet. </p><p>Nova pulled her hand back. She covered it up by smiling and holding out a dime she grabbed from her pants pocket. “The last thing I need is to be drawn like some porcelain doll. As a paying customer,” she lightly tossed it at him, and he caught it as a smile began forming on his lips, “I expect to get what I want.”</p><p>He had her lie down on the sofa, one arm resting over her head and the other on the couch at her side, her hand coming up to pose just over her brow. It made her feel awkward, being this open, but she didn’t say anything. Adrian got to work immediately, pencil gliding quickly across paper. Nova had to hold back a smile at his focused expression. It was…endearing.</p><p>“So serious,” she teased softly, pouting her lips. Adrian seemed unbothered by her comment other than the light smile that graced his lips, and the subtle roll of his eyes. </p><p>The sofa was comfortable, almost comfortable enough for Nova to rest her eyes. She refrained, knowing what would happen if she closed them. So instead she let out a soft sigh and readjusted herself, welcoming the sudden dullness that started growing on the back of her neck. </p><p>For the most part, she remained quiet, enjoying watching Adrian be in his own element. It was like watching someone else, yet she had never seen him look more like himself. Every now and then, she made a small comment, but he either didn’t respond or told her to just relax. Not wanting to frustrate him, she did as he asked. </p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, he looked up, silently nodding in a way that told Nova he was done. She pushed herself off the couch quickly, ignoring her stiffened joints, and walked around his chair to look over his shoulder. The drawing, put simply, took her breath away. The young, vibrant, and dare she say beautiful muse that was on the paper looked nothing like her. At least, she thought so. Yes, it resembled her. The face was obviously hers, but Adrian had captured her in a way that made her seem…angelic. Pretty. Desirable. </p><p>“Skies, Adrian,” she breathed, leaning down closer to get a better view of it. Her hand reached out, ghosting along the edges of the drawing. </p><p>“Do you like it?” He craned his neck slightly to look at her. </p><p>Nova nodded slowly. “It’s…unbelievable. Breathtaking.” </p><p>“So I captured you perfectly, then?”</p><p>When she kissed him, she could feel the slow build up of tears. Every caress of his lips shook her to her core; every movement he made told her how much he adored her. Feeling cherished and wanted in such a way was so foreign to Nova that a tear escaped her eye. She quickly wiped it away before Adrian noticed, and kissed him harder. Somehow, the drawing found its way to the table beside the chair, and Nova found her way onto Adrian’s knee. </p><p>There was a sharp knock at the door, causing the two to jump apart. They blinked at one another, and then at the door when there was another knock, this one less patient. </p><p>“It’s probably just one of my parents,” Adrian began to say as Nova slowly slid off of his lap. </p><p>“I know you’re in there, Nova.” Her blood froze. Ingrid. </p><p>Eyes wide, she whipped her head back at Adrian. It was as if he could read her mind, for he stood and grabbed her hand, pulling her to another room in the apartment. The main door knocked again, louder, and Ingrid called Nova’s name once more. Adrian pulled open another door that lead out into the hallway just as she heard the front door open and slam shut. </p><p>Heart racing, Nova slipped out behind Adrian and closed the door softly. Then, hand in hand, they began a steady speed walk down the hallway. </p><p>“I think we’re in the clear,” Adrian murmured, squeezing her hand. </p><p>Nova let her shoulders relax just as she heard a door open behind them, and her name called in an angry voice. She cursed and tightened her grip on Adrian’s hand.</p><p>“Run!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Iceberg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr nova-artino-is-a-queen and say hi!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nova</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Nova could hear her blood rushing in her ears as she and Adrian escaped down the hallway and into an opened space with a stairwell. She started to head for them when Adrian tugged her hand toward the lifts, one having just opened and loading people. They shoved their way onboard, past the other waiting guests. Nova demanded they go down, just as Adrian said the same. Ingrid caught up to them when the gate was closing. The lift began to lower. Suppressing a smirk, Nova raised her middle finger in defiance. Anger roared in Ingrid’s eyes. Nova gave a tiny wave before the woman disappeared from her sight. Beside her, Adrian was chuckling and shaking his head. Nova gave him a light nudge. </p><p>    “Shut up,” she said. “She deserves it.” </p><p>    “I never said she didn’t.” Adrian reached forward and straightened one of Nova’s locks. She grinned at him. </p><p>    They approached another level, and Nova told the operator to let them off there. Before the lift had even come to a complete halt, the gates still opening, Nova and Adrian hopped out and nearly ran into a passing employee who frowned at them even as they laughed and apologized. Nova quickly took note of the level they were on: E Deck. Hand in hand, they ran down the hallway and down another flight of stairs. Nova had known Ingrid for a decade; she knew they were being hunted. </p><p>    They turned a corner and a laugh burst from Nova’s throat as she watched Adrian stumble into yet another employee, this one with a cart full of dishes. She pulled him along before he could stay and help clean up. They didn’t have time for that. </p><p>    Finally, they came to a halt behind a set of double doors, breathing hard and grinning. They were in the employee side of the ship now, evident by the basic white hallways and lack of people. Good. Maybe they’d be safe here. </p><p>    “Was that-”</p><p>    “Ingrid Thompson.” Nova nodded firmly, leaning into Adrian. “She’s kind of pissed off at me right now. I don’t know how she found out where I was.” Adrian’s grip began to tighten on her waist, and she looked up at him, heart skipping a beat despite still trying to calm down. </p><p>    From the small window on the door, Nova saw movement. She turned her full attention to the window and made eye contact with Ingrid, who didn’t waste a second in charging at the doors. </p><p>    “Shit!” Nova leapt out of Adrian’s arms and yanked him down the hall, turning a corner and meeting a dead end. Her stomach just about dropped. </p><p>    “In here!” Adrian pushed her past a door into a tiny room that was screaming with noise. He shut the door behind her and locked it. The deafening noises came from the machines in the room, which could only mean one thing. Under any other circumstance, Nova might have laughed. But they were stuck, their only way out being a ladder that led down to the skies knew where. </p><p>    She covered her ears and looked at Adrian. “Now what?” </p><p>    He seemed to contemplate her question for about five seconds before a smile overcame his face and he went for the ladder. Reluctantly, Nova followed, knowing that that was probably their only way out. </p><p>He helped her hop down from the ladder when she got to the bottom. She looked around at the red hued room and the filthy men hard at work. Those around them stopped what they were doing to gawk at them, especially Nova still in Ruby’s gown. One of the men approached them, scowling and holding a shovel in his hand. </p><p>“Wha’ ‘re you two doin’ down ‘ere!” A cackle erupted from Nova’s lips as she and Adrian ran. Behind them, she heard the man yelling, “Stop! I’ could be dang’rous! Wait!” </p><p>It was a maze getting through the dozens of workers. Nova had to dodge getting hit by something every five seconds. Beside her, Adrian had the audacity to shout out encouraging words to the men, only causing Nova’s laughter to increase. </p><p>“You’re doing great! Keep up the good work!” </p><p>Nova wasn’t sure which was more humorous, that or the looks they got as they tripped and stumbled passed dirty men and machinery. No one stopped them, thankfully, and eventually they ended up in a storage room. The temperature immediately dropped, sending goosebumps down Nova’s arm. Adrian closed the door behind them and they slowed their pace to a steady walk. She looked around at all the crates and cars of the elite. Adrian shot a smile at her and led her over to one of the cars, red with black and gold accents. He opened the door up for her and held out a hand. </p><p>“Thank you,” Nova said in an airish voice, playing along with him. </p><p>    Sitting down on the cushioned seats relaxed Nova, somehow. Adrian got up front and honked the horn twice. She laughed and leaned forward, pushing down the glass divider between them. </p><p>    In a pompous, British accent, Adrian said, “Where to, miss?”</p><p>    Nova pretended to ponder it for a moment, hand trailing down his arm. Then, she craned her neck where her lips just brushed his ear. “To the stars.”</p><p>    The look he gave her was enough to make her snort and yank on his arm, pulling him rather roughly to join her in the back of the car. He readjusted them until she was comfortably in his arms. She reached for the hand not around her shoulders and started playing with his fingers. Only then did she become aware of the beads of sweat on her forehead from running. Adrian, too, was sweaty. Her heart was still racing, but for different reasons now. </p><p>    “Why was Thompson so adamant about catching you?” He brushed hair back from her face, the slightest of smiles on his lips. “I mean, you’re just a kid. Why are you so important to them?”</p><p>    Suddenly, Nova felt cold. She had forgotten that Adrian didn’t know who she truly was. In the events of the past evening, Nova had attempted to forget about her identity. She licked her lips and shrugged sheepishly. “Maybe it’s just because I’ve been with them for so long that they don’t want me to leave.” It was a poor excuse; hopefully he would buy it.</p><p>    Adrian hummed in thought. “Well, do <em>you</em> want to leave?”</p><p>    Did she? Ingrid and Honey and Leroy were the closest people she had to family. And leaving them meant leaving everything she was brought up to be. She would fail Ace, her only blood family left. All for the son of the people responsible for her family’s death. Her father had trusted them, and they repaid him by sending a hitman to kill him and his family. But Adrian…Adrian was different. He didn’t enjoy his wealth, not like his parents did. Nova could tell he wanted to escape just as much as her. Them being together was a sign that neither were happy with their current situations. But could Nova give up her future, solidified with her non-biological family, for an unknown future with Adrian? Or just leave them behind all together, even if Adrian wasn’t in the picture? </p><p>“I don’t know,” she murmured, eyes dropping to his chin. “Maybe? They’re my only family.” </p><p>One corner of Adrian’s lips turned up. “I know how that feels. After my mom died, my dads took me in immediately. They’ve always been super close with their co workers, so I grew up with multiple parents, essentially. It was just us for a bit until Pops found Max while on his way home one day.” He shook his head. “He couldn’t bear leaving an abandoned baby alone. He’s always been that way.” A pang hit Nova’s chest, and she refrained from retorting. Part of her wanted to tell him the truth, but she also didn’t know how he would react. And she didn’t want to lose him. “Anyway, they’re all I have as well. I don’t know what I would do without them.”</p><p>“Where is your brother, anyway?” Nova wanted anything to diverge the conversation from a subject she didn’t have an answer to quite yet. “Is he onboard?”</p><p>Adrian shook his head. “He’s in the states. This trip would’ve been too much for him, so he stayed home.”</p><p>“Are you excited to see him?” Nova cuddled a bit closer to him, the cold from the outside beginning to drift into their tiny cabin. </p><p>“Very.” Adrian smiled. “This is the longest I’ve been away from him, and I have no doubt he’s bored out of his mind.</p><p>She laughed softly. “I really do hope I can meet him one day. If he’s anything like you, I’m sure he’s wonderful.”</p><p>Adrian pulled her closer, just slightly. His expression seemed to darken. “I hope so, too. It’s just my fathers…”</p><p>“Don’t approve of me?” The look she got made her roll her eyes. “It’s okay, Adrian. I was brought up to hate them, anyway.” He winced at that, and opened his mouth, probably to bombard her with questions, but she beat him to it. “Why are they so against us, other than my past? I mean, surely they understand what it’s like not being accepted for who they are, right?” She thought of the couple, how many no doubt frowned upon the union. Honestly, that one little detail about them made Nova hate them a little less, perhaps because it made them a bit less flawless. </p><p>“They do.” Adrian sighed. “Especially before they came into possession of their money. Back then, they had to hide who they truly were. Somehow, money changed that. They aren’t allowed to legally marry,” his voice seemed to catch, “but people keep their mouths shut because they know how wealthy my fathers are.” He shrugged. “I can’t really explain their prejudice other than your connection with the Anarchists.”</p><p>As if from nowhere, Nova got the urge to tell him everything and beg for forgiveness, She bit her tongue to prevent from spilling everything, though. Was he ready for that, yet? Would he ever be ready? Probably not, but she had to tell him. It was only right. </p><p>Nova swallowed, eyes dropping to focus on the seat. “Adrian, there’s something I need to tell you.”</p><p>He raised her chin up. “Okay. I’m all ears.” Nova opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. From his charming smile, to the way his fingers traced circles on her back, Nova was speechless. She couldn’t do it. He would turn her away in disgust and never speak to her again. So she did the only thing she could think of and kissed him. </p><p>Adrian drew back in surprise, eyebrows knitted together. “I thought-” But Nova didn’t let him finish the sentence, pulling him closer by his shirt collar. It didn’t take much for him to give in. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, only managing to undo the first few. She felt herself being pushed backward until he hovered over her, cradling her in his arms. When she kissed him harder, he groaned and pulled back, only to press open-mouthed kisses across her throat and collarbone. A tight knot wounded itself in her stomach as he murmured how beautiful she was against her skin. She was just starting to pull his face up, one leg wrapping around his, when she heard footsteps. </p><p>They both froze, exchanging looks full of fear. Nova could discern that it was multiple people. Did Ingrid bring the others with her to search for Nova? A sick feeling entered her gut, replacing the previous pings of pleasure. Quickly, they scrambled out of the car. A flashlight shone in their direction as Nova tried to shut the door softly. She cursed under her breath and reached for Adrian, who already had a hand outstretched. </p><p>It would be too hard to escape without making noise, so Nova pulled Adrian behind a stack of crates. The footsteps grew louder. Nova peered around the corner to see two men, crew members, from the looks of it. One shone their flashlight on the car she had been in with Adrian and beckoned the other closer. Nova bit her lip and glanced at Adrian, who was also watching the men. There was a mischievous, almost smug, glint in his eyes. She rolled her eyes and turned back around. The men were fixated on the handprint that was unmistakably Nova’s, based on its size, that she must have somehow left during her short-lived session with Adrian. Well, what could she say? He had quite the effect on her. </p><p>The crewmen murmured to one another before the one who had identified the handprint opened the door violently, yelling out, “Gotcha!” to an empty cabin. Nova couldn’t help the snicker that escaped her lips. She immediately clapped a hand over her mouth, although she couldn’t stop the flood of giggles. Thankfully, the men had already moved on to examine the other side of the storage room. Adrian squeezed her hand, nodding to a stairwell not far from them. Nova followed him, still attempting to suppress the laughs that shook her shoulders. They were led to a door. Only when they were safe, back outside, did she let them loose. </p><p>“Did you see the looks on their faces?” she gasped. The cold air was welcoming. She loved how it sent a chill down her bare arms. “Sweet rot, I thought it was Ingrid.”</p><p>She stumbled a bit, taking Adrian with her, and spun around to face him, grinning. A wide smile graced his lips as well. He pulled her closer to wrap his arms around her waist. </p><p>“You almost gave us away,” he said in between laughs. “I knew I couldn’t trust you.” </p><p>“Hey!” She swatted his arm lightly. “I knew what I was doing. Have some faith.” </p><p>After a bit, their laughter died down. Adrian’s smile remained, though it grew soft. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“Nova, what were you going to tell me in the car?” Nova tightened her grip around his arms instinctively, but forced herself to relax. Was she going to tell him now? </p><p>Nova inhaled a shaky breath. “I just wanted to tell you that…that…” I’m actually Nova Artino, daughter of the man your precious Council betrayed and niece of their greatest enemy. Oh, and I’m also Nightmare, Europe’s most wanted criminal. “When the ship docks…I’m getting off with you.” She couldn’t. So she searched his face, breathing hard. </p><p>Adrian blinked at her. “This is crazy. You’re…you’re crazy.” Yet he was beaming again.</p><p>Nova forced a smile to replicate his. “I know.” She placed a hand on the back of his neck and wrapped her fingers in his curly hair. “It’s crazy, insane, even. But that’s why I trust it.”</p><p>This time when they kissed, it was slow, not rushed or desperate like before. Nova allowed herself to be wrapped up in him, wrapped up in the possibility of leaving the past behind and keeping the truth a secret. She could continue her life as Nova McLain and no one would know. She could finally lead the life she wanted. </p><p>An ear piercing crash tore them apart, followed by the sudden trembling of the ship. Nova grasped Adrian tighter, eyes wide. A woman on the other side of the deck cried out in surprise. The entire ship shook. Everyone on board the deck looked around in confusion. Nova’s mouth fell open at the iceberg that loomed over them, getting closer and closer until it struck again right in front of them. </p><p>“Get back!” Nova yanked Adrian back as large chunks of ice tumbled down onto the deck. Just as quickly as it appeared, the iceberg was gone. Yet the ship still shook from its impact. Nova ran forward, hopping over ice, to lean over the railing and look down the side of the ship as they passed the mass of ice. It was still scraping the side of the ship, making a horrible, toe curling sound. Others joined her, including Adrian, who immediately wrapped his arm around her waist. </p><p>And then the ship was still. They had passed the iceberg. All the way down the side of the ship, heads popped out of windows. Nova gulped.</p><p>“Will the ship be alright?” Adrian asked, his grip tight on her waist.</p><p>Nova peered over the edge, pursing her lips. “There doesn’t seem to be much damage. The hit wasn’t that hard.” Still, a coldness washed over her. </p><p>The other people on the deck seemed to have forgotten all about the berg, as many began horsing around with the chunks of fallen ice, tossing them back and forth and kicking them around. Nova looked back at them, then at Adrian, who had picked up a smaller piece and was about to put it down her back. She wrestled for it with him, managing to pry it out of his hands and force it down his shirt. Though she laughed with him and dodged another piece of ice to her skin, she couldn’t shake this new sense of dread. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>